Forks Player
by Twilighterheart xxxx
Summary: Bella swan has just moved to Forks to live with her dad. as she's arriving her dad tells her about the boys she has to stay away from. Edward apparently is the worst one of them all. What will Bella do when she catches th eattention of the Forks Player
1. Chapter 1

"Mom, I was wondering if I could live with my dad for a while?"

Renee looked at me strangely

"Why?"

I shrugged "Well, you and Phil are traveling and Charlie hasn't seen me in a while"

She pursed her lips

"Honey, are you sure you don't want to come with me and Phil?"

I nodded as did Renee.

"I'll call Charlie" she said walking away I sighed in content and started to pack my things for Forks.

…………….. ………………. …………….. ……………. ……… …………. …………...

"Hey kiddo" my father greeted me with a one armed hug

"Hey" I replied shyly,

The rest of the rise was uncomfortable, neither of us knowing what to say

"I have a request Bells" he said

"Yes?"

"There's a few lads here I want you stay away from ok?"

"Sure"

"Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, Eric Yorkie, Emmett McCarthy, Jasper Hale and above all Edward Cullen"

"Why Edward above all of them?"

"He's a bad kid Bells"

I nodded and promised I would be good

"Bells, what's wrong with your knuckles" he asked I looked down to see my knuckles covered in dry blood and scrapes. I pulled my sleeve over my knuckles hiding them

"Nothing dad" I said shaking my head

He nodded but not happily, dropping the subject immediately.

I woke up and had a shower; I looked down at my bruised body and saw the scar from last year. I sighed and stepped out of the shower wrapping the towel around me.

Truth me told, I'm not as soft as I look.

"Bells, I'll see you later and remember what I said to you" Charlie shouted form downstairs

"I will and I'll see you tonight"

I heard the door close and I got ready for school, wearing my black halter top, boys jeans and knee lengthened boots which I hid underneath the pants.

I tied my hair up and grabbed my jacket. I made my way out of the house locking it before going of to school.

Myself and Charlie agreed I wouldn't get a car unless I had the money to get it. I didn't like charity.

I arrived at the nick of time, just before the bell rang. I already passed the numerous girls I wanted to punch square in the face.

"Hi Bella Swan" I sighed towards the elderly receptionist

"O of course" she said smiling and hurrying off to find the schedule for me

"Edward" I heard a girl giggle behind me, I turned to see a blond all over a bronze haired god. Smiling down at her

So this was Edward Cullen.

"Here you are" the receptionist handed me the schedule. I said thanks and walked out of the office but not before seeing Edward Cullen look at me with a look in his eyes which I could only describe as Lust.


	2. Chapter 2

It was lunch time and I met a nice girl called Angela who was in my music class.

"Hey Angela, who are those guy,?"

She turned her head to see all of the boys arriving through the door laughing

"Those are the Forks Players"

"Ah, my dad told me about them"

"Yes, you see the guy with the blond hair and blue eyes, that's Mike Newton; he's currently going out with Jessica Stanley. The Chinese kid with black hair is Eric Yorkie he doesn't really go around with the girls he sleeps with. It's more like a one night stand"

I nodded and she continued

"Tyler is going out with Lauran, but everyone knows Mike and Eric have had a go also"

I chuckled

"The big guy is called Emmett he has his eyes on Rosalie the head cheerleader of Forks and Jasper the blond one who's standing next to him is after a girl called Alice" she pointed towards the pixie girl talking to who I assumed Rosalie "And that's Rosalie who's she talking to, they've been friends since kids"

I nodded

"And finally Edward Cullen" she rolled her eyes "The team captain of Basketball, winner of the baseball tournaments and the top boy"

"So, he's the major player than?"

"Yes, he's the one who runs the school" she rolled her eyes again

"Let me guess, he snaps his finger and people beg him to let him pick them to be his Joey"

She laughed "Exactly"

"You're not like that are you?"

"No" she chuckled waving her hand "I'm going out with Ben" she sighed

"You're going to have to introduce me to the man who's got your heart" I said smiling

She nodded while eating her salad, I cringed my nose

"What?" she asked looking a bit insecure

"Nothing, it's just don't they serve proper food?"

She scoffed

"This is anorexic vill, you have to go to Port Angeles for that stuff"

"Want to go then?"

"Now?"

The bell rang

"Tomorrow?" I suggested

"Sure, o thank god a girl which eats" she chanted thanking god. I laughed

……………………………………………………………………………………

I walked into the biology class to see the teacher greet me warmly

"Isabella Swan?"

"It's just Bella" I replied

"Ok Bella can I have your slip?"

I handed him the pink slip and he signed it

"You're sitting in the back with Mr. Cullen"

I looked up and saw Edward looking at me and smiling. I pursed my lips and sighed

"Right"

I walked over to the table, getting all of the boys attention with the little bit of stomach where my top was lifting.

"Damn" I heard one of them say.

I sat down next to Edward and looked towards the lesson Mr. Banner was teaching.

I felt something nudge my sides I looked down to see Edward passing a note I sighed and grabbed it off him and read it

_My name is Edward Cullen, yours? _

I rolled my eyes

_No shit Sherlock, I know your names that, I also know its called player, leave me alone. _

I passed it to him and I heard him chuckle

_What's got your panties in a twist or are you wearing any at all? _

I sighed and wrote

_My god don't you know the meaning of wanting to be left alone? _

He wrote back

_I know a lot of meaning to a lot of words; can you mention them while you scream my name tonight at 9:00?_

I saw him smile at the note still looking at me

Thank fully the bell rang and I jumped out of my seat and headed towards the door.

I felt my phone Buzz, I checked the I.D. DAVE CALLING


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

DAVE CALLING. I sighed

"Hi" I said weekly

"Hey kid, how are you?"

"I'm fine I guess" I sighed again

"I'm sorry" Dave said

"It's fine, I'm just frustrated that's all"

"Why because of…"

"No, nothing to do with that, I've got players here"

Dave laughed at the other end

"O my god, have you punched any of them yet" he asked while still chuckling

"I was so close to punching one in my bio class, it was untrue; the guy cannot take a hint"

"Take a pic of him yes?"

"O yes and say what?"

"Say you want to be his groupie"

"Ha, ha"

He laughed

"O hang on the boys are here I'll put you on speaker" I heard a beep

"Hey Bella" they all said

"What is this? It sounds like your all introducing a teacher at primary"

I heard one say "cheeky slag" I rolled my eyes

"Bov, shut it"

"What you going to do?" he asked I could here him smile

"Dave?"

"Sure thing" he said

"OW" I heard chairs screech and the door open "DAVE!"

I laughed

"So how are you B?" Swill asked

"I'm fine I guess, just told Dave about some players here"

As I assumed they all started to laugh

"He bothering you?" Terry asked, I assumed he was setting down the drinks

"A bit, don't worry I can handle him" I said confidently

"Can you now?" I voice behind me spoke I turned to see Edward

"I'll call you back"

"He there?" Keith asked

"Yes, call you tonight"

I flipped the phone down so they couldn't protest

"So, how exactly can you handle me" he asked walking to me, I held my ground

"Get lost Edward, don't you have a appointment with the blond, or has that been taken care of or expired"

He chuckled "You make her sound like food"

"Well to you she's passed her expiration date"

He laughed "Look, you want to hang tonight with me and the boys?"

"Hmm, stay inside with my dad where I can't hit anyone or hang out with lads which I'll kill, tough decision"

Edward was leaning over me

"I'm being serious, leave me alone" I glared at him, he just smiled down at me

"Edward?" I heard a voice behind him

"Yes Alice?" he sighed

Alice the pixie girl from before walked up to us

"Hi, I'm Alice, Edward's sister" she put out her hand and I shook it

"Bella Swan"

"I know, cute top by the way"

"Thanks"

"Edward, the boys want to see you"

"Since when did you become the messenger" he asked now looking at her

"Since I knew you were out here with Bella harassing her"

"I wasn't…."

"Of course you were" she said smirking at him

"I better go, see you later"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"See you tomorrow Bella" Angela called out getting into her car with Ben and driving off

I waved and set of walking listening to my music. Evanescence- Father away

I took their smiles and made them mine

I sold my soul just to hide the light

And now I see what I'm really am

A thief a whore and a liar

I run to you, call out your name

I see you there, father away

"Hey!" I heard someone shout over my music

I saw Edward roll down his window

"What?" I asked still walking

"Want a lift?"

"No" I replied

"Why"

"I like to walk"

"Why"

I sighed and just ignored him

He pulled the car up onto the path to block me

"What the hell?" I shouted

"Get in the car" he ordered, getting out to stand by me

"Get lost Edward"

I walked passed him but he grabbed my arm I acted on instinct I punched him in the face.

"Shit" he cursed holding his cheek.

"Leave. Me alone" I said before walking off and blasting my music higher.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I arrived at my house to see Charlie's police curser parked at the front along with a blue Chevy.

I entered the house a little wet with it being just starting to rain.

"Dad?" I called out

"In here Bells"

I walked in to see a man in a wheel chair and a young lad with his long black hair in a pony tail

"Hey" I greeted

"Hi, Billy Black" he greeted "And this is my son Jacob"

"Nice to meet you both, but dad, I've sort of got homework"

"Sure kid" he said relaxing into his chair "Just thought you'd meet Uncle Billy again"

I squinted my eyes at Charlie and then remembered

"Billy" I said smiling

"Hi Jingle Bells"

I hugged him tightly

"I'm sorry, you look so different"

"So do you" he said chuckling

"And Jake"

"Hey Bells"

"Mud pies" we both said and laughed

The night proceed to be fine. We said our farewells to the Black's and went to bed

…………………………………………………………………………………………

I woke to the sound of rain and my phone.

"Hello?" I said lying on my back

"I, I"

"Keith what you waking me up for?" I groaned I looked towards the clock "It's fucking 5:00 you better have a good reason for this"

"Shit sorry" he mumbled "Just to remind you the games on tonight"

"I know" I said "Keith?"

"Yes?"

"I punched him"

There was a pause and then a huge raws of a laugh.

"You…didn't" he splut out

"Yes" I chuckled

2What did he do?"

He asked dif I wanted a lift, I said no, he kept asking me annoying questions I ignored him then he pulled his car up to the curb to block me"

"HE DID WHAT!" He shouted

"Chill, anyway he grabbed my arm so I turned around and punched him"

There was pause

"Keith?"

"Does the match play where you are today?"

"Sure why?"

"O reason, laters kid"

Click

What the hell was that?

I sighed and put the phone down and lay back down, wide awake.

I huffed and ripped the covers off me

"Bloody Keith, wait till I see him" I hissed

I walked to school again wearing my pastry trainers, crop white pants and blue off the shoulder top.

As I looked into the car park Angela came up to me

"Have you seen Edward?"

I shook my head and she pointed towards the silver Volvo I saw Edward sporting a big purple bruise. I smiled and bit my lip

"Bella? Did you…" she cut off when I smiled she squealed and hugged me "O my god you are every girls hero"

I laughed with her; we walked into the school I saw Edward glare at me. I laughed along with Angela.

I walked into my biology class sitting next to Edward

"I suppose your very pleased with yourself?" he snapped

I looked at him and laughed, I covered my mouth with my hand.

"Now class, were going to discover the truth of the garden, you've got samples of mud and your liquids get started"

While everyone started myself and Edward stayed still

"So, how are you?" I asked

He looked at me to say are you kidding me?

"Look I did tell you to leave me alone didn't I? I didn't mean to punch you"

"It doesn't matter"

"Whatever" I snapped

"How are you?" Ange asked while we were getting in her car

"Fine he's just really annoying me"

She scoffed "Don't let him get to you"

We parked in front of Burger king and spoke to the monitor

"Hey could we have 2 large Macs two bags of chips, 2 large Pepsi's and 2 brownies please"

The fuzzy monitor spoke

"Drive around and you order will be there waiting for you" it spoke in a cheery voice "Thank you come again"

"Oooo I got a toy" Angela said, I laughed choking on my drink, we were sitting on the hood of the car

"So, what you going to do about Cullen?" she asked

"Not sure, but I want to eat so I don't want to chuck"

She laughed and said her sorry

"Its fine" I replied

A song came on

"O I love this song" Angela turned up and danced

2Who is it?" I asked chuckling

"Digga- Broken, chipmunk style"

I laughed scoffing on my burger

"Come on loose weight" she said grabbing me off the car

"Cheeky slag" I laughed

After dancing we put our stuff in the bin and headed off to class

"O crap it's P.E" she groaned

"O man I don't feel too good" I chuckled

"Next time we eat knowing there's no P.E"

"Deal" I replied shaking on it

We entered the class a little late

"Sorry" we mumbled

we sat down next to Alice and Jessica

"Right well we'll be boxing today"

"But I just had my nails done" whined Lauren

"My god" I mumbled angrily

"Bella" I looked up to see the teacher looking at me "You first"

I walked up to the boxing bag and looked towards the teacher

"I want you to kick it as much as possible"

"She's a girl" shouted Mike

"Piss off" I replied

"Ha told" Emmett fisted with Jasper

I smiled and kicked it hard as I could. It flew off the wall. Leaving all the boys stunned. I walked back to Angela smiling. She chuckled and shook her head

"R-Right's whose next?" the teacher asked


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hey Ange I'm singing at a club tonight want to come?"

"You sing?"

"Sure" I replied shrugging

I was walking down the path again but to be stopped by Edward

"Want a lift?" he asked

"No, it's fine"

I walked on leaving him there

"Please" I heard him say behind me, I turned around shocked

"What?"

"Please" he repeated

I looked at him for a second, he seemed decent enough

"Fine" I sighed, I climbed into his Volvo and he turned on the car and drove off.

"So what's your problem?"

"What" I asked

"Why do you have to be such a bitch" he smiled

I smirked and bit my lip shaking my head

"Pull over"

"No, we're only five minutes away from your house"

"Good I can walk"

"It's starting to rain"

"I like the rain"

"Girls don't like rain"

"I'm not like girls"

"Dyke"

"What!"

"You're a dyke then?"

"What just because I ain't sucking up to you"

"Yes and you haven't sucked me"

"O my god you're disgusting"

He laughed and pulled over; I climbed out without a second look

"What? No thank you" he shouted

"I swear I'll kill him tomorrow" I hissed under my breath slamming the door behind me

***************************

"Hey Ange you nearly ready" I said on the phone while I was just deciding what to wear

"Almost, ok I lie what the hell am I supposed to wear" she screeched

"Just wear what you feel comfortable in" I chuckled putting an outfit on the bed

"In that case might as well go in my pj's" she grumbled, I laughed

"Look if you want go punk chick on us for a night try it out"

"Ok, see you in 30 minutes" she hung up and I got ready.

*********** ************

"So how long have you been singing" Angela asked me while she was parking up at the club.

"A while, I forgot, come on"

I walked in

"Hi Gary, this is Angela"

"Hey, well your all set up, the stage is yours"

"Cheers" I clapped his hand "Come on your back stage" I dragged her along and put her next to Doug, the light guy.

"Hey" I heard him say

"Hi" Angela blushed

"Hey guys how are you tonight!" I shouted towards the crowd, they all roared

"Ok, now this new song, is for everyone out there with heart ache, it's called emergency"

They crowd roared again

**I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency**

If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on

So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?  


I saw Angela dancing and smiling at the side cheering me on.

**If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on.**

This is an emergency  
So are you listening?

And I can't pretend that I don't see this

it's really not your fault  
When no one cares to talk about it  
[To talk about it]

Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive (deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserved to be alive (alive)  


People were climbing over people to get closer. A guy was reaching out for my hand and I briefly touched it before he got dragged away.

**So you give up every chance you get  
Just to feel new again**

I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency

And you do your best to show me love,  
but you don't know what love is.

So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?

Well I can't pretend that I don't see this

But it's really not your fault  
When no one cares to talk about it  
[to talk about it?]

Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive (deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserved to be alive (alive)

Scars, they will not fade away.

No one cares to talk about it, can we talk about it?

Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive (deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserved to be alive (alive)

The crowd cheered for me, I smiled at the boys while they did the same. Of the band, Angela was smiling brightly and clapping

"Thank you" I shouted

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ok the last song for tonight is called pressure, and this is basically if you have to deal with shit from people, enjoy"

**Tell me where our time went  
And if it was time well spent  
Just don't let me fall asleep  
Feeling empty again**

Cause I fear I might break  
and I fear I can't take it  
Tonight I'll lie awake feeling empty

I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you

A shirt was thrown towards me and I caught it 'we love Bella' I laughed and carried on with the song.****

Now that I'm losing hope  
And there's nothing else to show  
For all of the days that we spent  
Carried away from home

Somethings I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone feeling empty

I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you

Without you  
"Guys I want you to scream these last verses with me as load as you can ready" she screamed 'yes' "All right then here we go" **  
**

**Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
well I'm sitting all alone feeling empty**

I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you

i can Feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
You're better off without me

"Thank you, you guys have been awesome tonight, I love your support of my songs and it will be the same time next Wednesday, be here for some new songs thank you so much and good night"

The crowd screamed as I made my way to Angela back stage.

"O my god that was brilliant" she screeched while I drank my water

"Yes?" I said wiping the sweat off me "Next time when you come with me, remind me to wear a skirt or something"

"I'm coming again?" she asked smiling

"Of course" I shrugged "Do you want to?"

"Obviously, thank you"

"No problem, let's get home" I put an arm around her shoulder for support

*********************************

Beep, beep, beep, beep.

"What the hell" I moaned

I saw my alarm clock beep I switched it off and went back to sleep

"1 more minute" I sighed

"Bella, time to get up"

I sobbed "Stop being cruel" I moaned pulling the pillow over my head

"I know I'm the most horrible person in the world now get up" my dad dragged the covers off me

"What would happen if I was naked?" I said looking at him with blurry vision, thank fully the light was off and no sun.

"Then I would have gone blind from shock"

"So funny I'm stitching up my sides from laughter" I grumbled while lying my head back down on the pillow and curling into a ball.

"Bella get up" my dad laughed

"Fine be a bully" I shouted

***************************

"You look awake" Angela whispered to me outside on her car hood

"Why are you whispering" I asked whispering also

"I have got a banging headache" she rubbed her temple, I chuckled

"Trust me, you feel sweet as a nut after first class, you'll get used to it"

She smiled in hope.

"Good morning ladies" Edward said coming up to us

"Arsehole"

"That hurt" he said putting a hand on his chest to cover his stone cold heart "Angela likes me"

"Bloody don't" she moaned, I chuckled, I got out of my pocket some aspirins I was saving for later

"Here, you need them more than I do"

"Thanks"

I passed her my water also

"What were you two doing last night, talking about me, making out may be"

"Why would we waste our breaths talking about you, you're a womanizing pig who I so want to kick the shit out off right now"

The bell rang and me Angela and Edward walked to class.

"See you later" Angela walked into English while me and Edward made our way to Biology in silence.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Mr Banner had decided he wanted to play a video today, something about dirt again, I sighed and leaned forward to rest my arms and head on the table.

The lights were out and the TV was on. I really thought I was going to fall asleep, that was, before I felt something on my back


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I felt something warm on my back. I turned slightly to see Edward smiling at me

"Get your bloody hand out of my top" I hissed

"No" he whispered moving further up my spine until coming to rest on the clips of my bra.

"I'm warning you Edward" I whispered

He scratched my back with his nails roughly; I felt goosebumps creep all over my body

"Do you like it rough Bella" he whispered in my ear

"That's it"

I turned fully and punched him square in the nose leading for him to fall off his chair.

"Fuck sake" Edward yelled holding on to his nose while the blood poured out.

"Miss Swan" Mr. Banner said putting the lights on and turning off the TV.

I still glared at Edward, he got up from the floor and I grabbed him by his collar and pushed him to the wall "Don't. Ever. Fucking. Touch. Me"

Edward was holding his nose still, the look in his eyes looked like he was actually scared.

"Miss. Swan, principal's office now"

I let Edward go and picked up my bag.

*********************

LUNCH

"You ok?" Angela asked me while tucking in to her sandwich

"Yes" I sighed; I looked at her confused "Why are you eating that?"

"I've got P.E. after this"

"O" I cringed "Sorry"

"It's all right!" Angela smiled and waved me off.

"How's the headache?" I asked smiling

"Good, it's better" she finished her sandwich and wiped her hands clean

"Hello" a voice behind me said, I looked to see the blond bimbo named Lauren

"What?" I asked

"You hurt my Edward" she hissed, I smiled and stood up. I saw people starting to look

"Your Edward" I asked

"Yes" she smirked

"Really, so that's why he's banging every other girl in the school"

"He isn't" she said flicking her hair aside "He told me, I'm…"

"The only one for him" I finished

She looked shocked "H-how did you?"

"O Lauren you thick girl, all the players say that to the girl to make them feel special, I bet you any money he's said it to Jessica also, and anyway aren't you supposed to be going out with Tyler?"

"It didn't work out" she said

"So, you banging him going to make everything better"

She looked pissed "Who the hell do you think your talking to?"

"You"

"You fucking bitch" she shouted, I smiled

"I'd rather been known as a bitch than a whore, bitches are known from what they do not who they do" (**Heard that line from somewhere, had to use it ******)

She lunged at me I grabbed her arm and forced her down so her face hit the table hard.

"Ow" she cried

"You coming Angela"

She smiled "things are defiantly with you here" she said grabbing her bag and walking out with me

"Obviously, that wasn't even a really fight and there acting like I did something worse"

She nodded

**********************

I walked home and got ready to face my dad. I breathe din and out and sighed "Here we go"

"Dad?"

"In the living room Bells" funny, he didn't sound mad

I walked in to see Billy and Jacob there also

"Hey Bells" Jacob greeted me

"Hi"

my phone started to buzz DAVE CALLING

"Hi Dave"

"Hey kid, look out your window"

"What?" I did as he ask, I screamed and ran out the door.

"Dave" I laughed and ran up to him, hugging him tightly

"What we don't get a hug?"

I saw Swill behind him

"Swill" I let go and hugged him too.

"Bella"

I screamed again, I saw Ike, Keith, Terry, Steve,

***********************

I had introduced my dad to the boys and he liked them already as soon as they mentioned football.

I was erving up dinner when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it"

I opened the door to see a woman with bronze hair, brown eyes and a purple silk top with black pants

"Yes"

"Bella Swan?"

"Yes" I repeated

"I'm Esme Cullen"

"Ah" I said leaning on the door

"It's about Edward"

"You better come in" I moved to one side

"Edward's here also" she warned

I sighed and nodded, she shouted Edward and he came out of the car with two black eyes. I bit my lip and walked in my house.

"Dad, Mrs. Cullen and Edward are here"

I saw the guys tense and look at the door. As soon as Edward steeped in they laughed

"Forgive them; they haven't reached the age of puberty yet"

Bovver threw a piece of paper at me.

"Indeed, it's actually about you hitting my son"

"Before you continue Mrs. Cullen I think you should know the reason why I did it"

She nodded

"Mr. Banner had put on the TV and switched the lights off. Edward was creeping his hand at the back of my top, I asked him to move his hand away and he wouldn't"

The boys gave glares towards Edward, who was now uncomfortable with the situation

"He then scrapped his nails down my back and that's when I retaliated, he also whispered in my ear 'do you like it rough'"

"You son of a bitch"

Swill charged for him and I held him back

"Swill, leave it" Charlie had hold of him too, the boys didn't even bother getting up. They were all too pissed off.

"Edward" Mrs. Cullen gasped "I thought I raised you better than this"

"Mum, she hit me before also, remember?"

"That was only because you pulled your car onto the path and blocked me from getting home, I told you to leave me be but you wouldn't, when I tried to get passed you, you grabbed my arm. I've already told you I didn't mean to punch you it was instinct"

"Edward" I saw Esme's eyes flood with water, I felt guilty

I hugged her and she latched on to me, I glared at Edward

"The consequences you're causing for your family are running your bond towards them; stop what you're doing now"

"You attacked me" he shouted

"Because of what you go Edward, of what you say and do to me. I've been through enough shit I don't have to deal with this too" my eyes started to water too.

"I'm going out" I left Esme in Steve's arms and pushed past Edward to get out of the house.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I walked for hours on end, not caring where I go. I realised I was on the La Push cliffs. I felt the little drops of rain which were coming down from the sky and splashing it on the already wet rocks.

I climbed until I reached the top to see the sun setting making the site beautiful.

Here I could think here:

I closed my eyes and let the tears run down my cheeks briefly, I didn't want them all to come out because other wise I don't think I'll be able to cope.

*******************

I walked back home: from what my watch said it was 3:00 in the morning. I hope Charlie didn't stay up waiting for me.

I opened the latch of my door and walked in to the warm house.

"Bella?" someone whispered behind me, I turned to see Steve smiling sadly at me "You ok?" he asked

I shrugged

"Want something to drink?" he asked, I knew he was in much pain as I was, I was being childish like this, not taking people's consideration.

"I would love one" I said my voice slightly shaky from my wet clothes. "Just let me change"

He nodded "I'll put the kettle on"

I came back down wearing my men's sweats and blue criss crossed top. My now washed hair tied up in a pony tail. My bare feet tapped along the cold kitchen floor and made my way to the chair which had a cup of tea in front of it.

"Dark with three sugars" Steve said smiling

"Thanks"

Steve took a sip of his coffee and began to speak towards me but focusing on the cup

"How are you with everything?"

I shrugged and pursed my lips "Still the same as last time"

He frowned and nodded.

"Thank you for dealing with the funeral, I don't know what I would have done without you" he whispered

I nodded

"Steve I'm going up to bed ok? If you want to talk in the morning that's fine"

"Its fine, we're staying here for a week"

I nodded before going upstairs and landing in my bed. Thinking of _him_.

*******************

The morning was fine when I woke up, but I felt slightly dizzy and sick, I wasn't surprised. Staying out nearly all night in the pouring rain would do that to you.

My phone started to ring: ANGELA CALLING

"Hi" I said tiredly

"Hey, you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine" I said with a weak smile,

"Well I was wondering would you like me to drop you off this morning, because of the rain I thought…"

"That would be fantastic Angela thank you"

"It's fine, are you sure your ok, you sound a bit sick"

"I'm fine seriously"

**********************

"Hey" Angela greeted cheerfully

"Hi" I smiled,

"Did you get any sleep last night?" she rubbed the circles under my eyes

"Yes a bit"

"Feeling sick or something"

"No nothing like that, just exhausted"

She nodded and didn't press

We arrived at school a couple of minutes later, making our way pass the students who started at me.

"You ok?"

"Yes fine" I replied

She sighed and walked into her maths class while I walked into my biology.

I walked to the back my sight a little dizzy, I breathed in and out carefully. I saw Edward wasn't here at the moment so I put my head down and closed my eyes.

I don't understand why I'm this tired. A load cackle interrupted me.

"Edward" she laughed, I breathed in and out to calm my anger.

"I'll see you later Jessica" he smiled; I glared at the pair of them. He kissed her hungrily. I felt like I was about to throw up.

I put my head down again and closed my eyes and trying not to focus on the slapping noises they were making with their lips.

I heard the door close and a chair screech beside me.

"Still a bitch" he said

I didn't reply I was too tired.

"Thank you for making my mother upset last night" he said again

"Why don't you piss off" I said

"No wonder you'll never find anyone else" he said, my eyes shot open "You're a ugly bitch who has serious PMS problems"

I stood up when the bell rang to get out of the class but my head started to spin more. The last thing I remember I passed out, falling endlessly into the black hole.

Edward's POV

We were in the IT Class room waging last period

"Dude, I wonder what was up with that Bella bird passing out like that" Emmett said while smoking on his cigarette

"Who cares" I said grabbing the cigarette out of his hand and taking a puff

"Fuck me" Jasper said staring at the computer "Have you seen this"

"What?" we all looked at the computer screen

"Fuck, is that…"

"Bella?" I questioned finishing off Emmett's question

"Yes, she's a singer, hang on here's one of her songs" he clicked the you tube video and Bella was playing a song in a black top and shorts.

"Where's this?" I asked

"Em, Chicago" Jasper said

We all watched the video

**Oh no I just keep on falling  
(Back to the same old…)  
Where's hope when misery comes crawling?  
(oh my way-ay)  
With your faith you'll trigger a landslide  
(victory)  
To kill off this common sense of mine**

It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
We don't need the headlines  
We just want…

(We want the airways back, we want the airways back)

Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?

The video briefly skipped to the crowd of people shouting her name and climbing over each other to get close to her.

**Right now you're the only reason  
(I'm not letting go, oh…)  
and im out if everyone's worth pleasing  
(wa ah)  
You'll trigger a landslide  
(Victory)  
to kill off their finite state of mind**

It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
No, we don't want your headlines  
We just want…

(We want the airways back, we want the airways)

Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure?

"Ok, I want everyone to sing these lyrics with me ok?"

They roared and started to sing:****

Alright, so you think you're ready?  
Ok, then you say this with me  
Go!  
We were born for this  
(We were born for this) Crowd shouts**  
Alright, so you think you're ready?  
OK, then you say this with me  
Go!  
We were born for this  
(We were born for this)** Crowd shouts**  
We were born for this  
(We were born for this)** Crowd shouts ****

We were born for  
We were born for

Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?

We were born for this  
We were born for this  
We were born for this

"When was the last time she sung?" Emmett asked

"Wednesday last at club Eclipse"

"When's her next?" I asked

"Next Wednesday" Jasper replied

"Tickets?" Emmett asked Jasper lighting another fag

"Done, bloody hell, £15 a ticket per person"

"Fuck" we all cursed

"We bringing any birds?" Emmett asked

"Na, we'll pick some of them there" Jasper replied smirking

Bella's POV

I woke up in a hospital bed with all of the boys, my father and Angela there at my side

"O thank god you're ok" Ike said "We were crapping ourselves"

Steve whacked him across the head and pointed out my father was here glaring at him

"What happened?" I asked trying to get up but realized my dad was holding me down

"You blacked out" Charlie said "Angela brought you here in her car"

"I'll go get the doctor" Dave said walking out.

"How are you feeling love?" Keith asked

"A little dizzy" I replied

"Hi Charlie" I heard another voice behind my father

"Ah, Dr. Cullen" shit Edward's father

"There's are a little too many people in here"

"O sorry" the boys left but my father and Angela stayed

"Well actually I was wondering if I could have a word with Bella alone?"

"Of course" dad kissed my hand and left

"Could Angela stay?" I asked

"Well, it's a bit personal Bella"

"It's fine, I trust Angela" I saw her smile at the corner of my eye

"Well, em this is as I say a delicate matter, but Bella, your pregnant"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I stared at him

"W-what?"

"Your pregnant Bella, to the scan it looks like your about 5 weeks"

I looked at Angela and smiled

"I'm pregnant, this isn't a joke?" I said smiling at Dr. Cullen

"No"

I laughed "O thank you god"

I saw Angela and Dr. Cullen look at each other worried

"I've not gone mad, I have to tell you for you to understand but. I'll tell you anther time, how many weeks"

"Your about 4 weeks pregnant"

"Ok" I said smiling still

"I'll leave you in peace then, would you like your friends and father to come in?" Dr. Cullen asked

"Yes please"

He smiled and nodded "Congratulations"

"Thank you"

After he left me and Angela squealed and hugged

"You're going to be a mum" he laughed

"And you are going to be an Auntie"

She looked at me with tears "O thank you Bella I would love to"

"What's going on?" the boys asked

"Everyone sit down" I said

"Bells?" Charlie asked

"Dad please sit down" he sat down on my right side and held my hand

"Okay, don't freak out" he nodded "I'm pregnant"

They were all shocked for a moment but then there was rounds of cheers and congratulations. I hugged Steve tightly.

My dad was still in shock

"Dad?"

"Who's the father" he asked, I flinched

"Dad, I'll tell you later, just not now ok?"

"Do you want me to say Bells?" Dave asked

I bit my lip "I would like to know now Bells" my dad said

I sighed and nodded at Dave

"Come on Mr. Swan, I'll tell you outside"

Charlie kissed my forehead and followed Dave outside.

Meanwhile the boys and Angela celebrated.

***************************

It was now Sunday afternoon. After spending the majority of the day in the toilet throwing up my dad and I were watching the match. The boys had gone home happy and Angela was ecstatic. I had told her it was ok to tell her family but no-one else. She understood.

"I had no idea" my dad said, while the adverts were coming on

"Sorry" I asked sipping my smoothie

"You were in that much pain, you seemed so cheerful" he said looking at me now he continued "How can you cope Bells? I mean I find it hard living without Renee"

I sighed my dad never had gotton over Renee.

"I'm not sure really" I admitted "But, knowing I'm having his baby it's kind of a relief, knowing I have a part of him with me now, I mean he's always in my heart but I don't know it's hard to describe" I chuckled

"Like you think about him now?" my dad volunteered

"Yes, when before every time someone mentioned his name, I would feel pain, yet now I feel new, you know?"

He smiled "I know, have you told Renee yet"

"O shit" I hissed he laughed

"She'll be fine, you know she'll get the baby care stuff together for you straight away"

"That's what I'm worried about" I moaned and my dad chuckled again, the match had just gone into second half and my dad and I still talked for a while but mostly about the match and how rubbish the other team was.

***************************

MONDAY MORNING

"I woke feeling sick again so I raced to the bathroom. I heard my dad chuckle

"It's not funny" I moaned

"I know, it's just now _I_ can look after _you_"

To prove his point he brought me in a cup of water

"Thanks"

He held my hair back and touched my forehead

"You sure your up for going to school?" he questioned

2I'm sure, and besides you know what Angela's like, she'll have me out if she thinks I'm getting bad"

He chuckled "Good girl that Angela, decent girl around here" he said helping me downstairs to the couch. I touched my chest

"I'm not a descent girl"

He rolled his eyes and I knew what he was thinking

"Excuse me" I laughed and so did he

"It's weird isn't it" he said

"What is?"

"Well ever since found out about him and the baby, we're closer"

I chuckled "True"

"Come on, you've got 30 minutes for school, what would you like for breakfast and before you can protest I'm cooking" he said

I cringed, he rolled his eyes

"You want eggs?" Charlie asked with a smirk

"With beans, sausages, tomato"

"Cheek" he murmured while going into the kitchen to do our breakfast. I laughed

"It's going to get worse" I shouted

"I know it bloody is" he shouted and laughed

***********************

Angela drove me to school

2Are you ok to do the Wednesday singing"

I rolled my eyes

"I'm Pregnant Ange, I haven't lost my voice"

She shook her head smiling.

"Have you written any songs?"

"Yes, some our slow and the rest are chipper"

"Chipper?" she asked "Very posh" she smirked

"Don't make me hit you I like you"

She laughed.

"We got out of the car and saw Edward, Emmett and Jasper come up

"O shit" I said

"Want me to kill them, got a gun in the boot" she whispered

I laughed loudly "Tempting" I replied

"Ladies" Edward said smirking "So I see your feeling better Bella"

"Yes"

"Good to know, so you'll come Wednesday then?"

"What" I asked

"To your little concert" Emmett said smirking

I shook my head smiling

"Yes I will be, you coming"

"Yes, can't wait" he smirked

"Well you should know its drags" Angela said I looked at her shocked

"Drags, like men dressing up as women" Emmett asked

I played along

"Yes" I said smiling

"Bull, we saw that chick with the purple hair she was hot, no bloke can get that stomach" Jasper said

"O you mean the one with the nose piercing?" they nodded "Yes, he worked really hard to get a woman's body" I confirmed

"Shit" they all cursed

"O well" I said shrugging

"We'll come" Emmett said

"What?" we all said, the blokes more hissed the 'what'

"O come one, they think were whips it's obvious of what they're doing"

"O my god we're caught out Angela" I said a little to dramatically

"I know, o well it's not like they would have the bottle to any way"

"Whoa" Jasper said "So you really think us" he indicated to all three of them "Us the players here at the school are whips?" he asked astonished.

Me and Angela looked at each other and spoke at the same time

"Yes"

"Right then, I'll bet we come to your club dressed up as woman" Edward hissed

"You bet, how much?"

"£40" Jasper said

"No, £100" Emmett said

"How about we make it £250" Edward smiled

"Deal, and if you look like idiots, and not at all drag, you pay us then"

"That's shit"

"What if we make it even then, just for Edward" I said

"What would you do then" he hissed.

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards me whispering so only he could here

"I'll ride you"

I felt him on my stomach and I smiled knowing what I was doing to him.

He pulled back smirking "Deal"

"What?" the boys screeched

"Come on" Edward said smirking still not looking away from me "Bells rang, see you later Bella"

"Edward" I nodded smiling

When the boys left me and Angela went into music class, quietly laughing of what the boys would be doing on Wednesday night.


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTICE **

**The song called R.I.P isn't mine; it's from a girl called ****Cloe Beaudoin.**

**I'll put a link up, but she's dedicated her song for New Moon. **

Chapter 9

WENESDAY NIGHT

Me and Angela were getting ready to go to the club when she started to chuckled about Edward and the other two dressing up as drags

"I've got a camera with me I have to remember this and show the kids what we made the players do" she said laughing as did I.

**********************

THE CLUB

"Tell me when you see them ok?"

She nodded

"Hi Everyone" I shouted and they all screamed "This song is called Misery business enjoy"

**I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.**

I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.

I saw Angela wave at the side of me and pointed towards the door, I saw the three of them.

**Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.**

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passin' up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

I carried on while chuckling slightly. The three glared at me and Angela, the people around them started to laugh.

**Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.**

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving.

Whoa, I never meant to brag,  
But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got what I wanted now  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.

The song ended and the crowd cheered I noticed the tree of them still glaring at me.

"Ok my next song is called For a pessimist I'm pretty optimistic"

**Just talk yourself up  
And tear yourself down  
You've hit your one wall  
Now find a way around  
Well what's the problem?  
You've got a lot of nerve**

So what'd you think I would say?  
No you can't run away, no you can't run away  
So what did you think I would say?  
No you can't run away, no you can't run away  
You wouldn't

I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay  
I put my faith in you, so much faith  
And then you just threw it away  
You threw it away

I jumped onto the speakers while people were trying to reach me.

**I'm not so naive  
My sorry eyes can see  
The way you fight shy  
Of almost everything  
Well, if you give up  
You'll get what you deserve**

So what'd you think I would say?  
No you can't run away, no you can't run away  
So what did you think I would say?  
No you can't run away, no you can't run away  
You wouldn't

I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay  
I put my faith in you, so much faith  
And then you just threw it away  
You threw it away

I looked at Edward and the rest

**You were finished long before  
We had even seen the start  
Why don't you stand up, be a man about it?  
Fight with your bare hands about it now**

I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay, well did you?  
I put my faith in you, so much faith  
And then you just threw it away

I never wanted to say this  
You never wanted to stay  
I put my faith in you, so much faith  
And then you just threw it away

"Thank you, we're going to have a 10 minute break before coming back"

the music finger eleven by paralyzer.

I looked at the pictures Angela took ad we laughed

"Let's get down there"

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

We walked down towards the boys

"You bitch" they hissed

"Serves you right" we both said

"How do you figure that one out?" Edward hissed

"Do you feel embarrassed, like your idiots?"

"Hell yes" Emmett hissed

"What do you think the girls you fucked felt like?"

They thought, and they didn't like it

"Bella, you rock please sign my top" A girl said

"Sure" I replied taking the pen off her hand and signing it

"Can I take a picture with you" she screamed

"Yes" I said laughing

She took a picture and then left to show her friends

"I'll see you later I'm back on"

Me and Angela walked back leaving them there feeling like shit.

"Hey everyone" I shouted

"This next song is going to be a bit more quiet and meaningful ok, it's called R.I.P"

**What happened to the world I live in  
I guess it's too much to understand  
What have I done to deserve so much misery  
Don't ask me if I've lost it  
Cause you know I'm not insane  
Just a bit lost I swear**

You ripped my heart out  
How could you  
Have killed some girl without a clue  
Ripped my heart out  
I guess it's nothing new  
Cause I can't stand the pain  
I wish I could rest in peace  
With you tonight

I guess I'm left screaming in silence  
Just hoping you could hear  
My never-ending never-ending prayer  
Held deep inside, inside you now?  
Impossible  
Oh where's this heart of mine?

Did you truly believe  
That I could forget you, forget you  
I wonder, I wonder if you can feel it too  
Feel my pain  
Free me, free me from this pain

The crowd screamed and I smiled. I started to feel uneasy and I walked off the stage and then ran towards the bathroom.

"Bella?" Angela shouted after me while I chucked up in the toilet "You ok?"

"Yes" I replied "Just sick"

"Do you want me to say you can't continue?"

I thought for a second but then said "Yes please"

*******************


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Come on closer

I woke up in my bed feeling like crap, I slowly made my way to the bathroom to check my appearance. I looked like hell.

I moaned and bent down to puke in the toilet. Fucking morning sickness.

I heard my phone buzz at the side of me

"Hello?" I asked wiping my mouth after splashing water on my face

"Hey how are you?" I recognized the voice to be Angela

"I'm ok Ange, thanks for last night"

"No problem, you still coming to school"

"Yes, could pick me up please?"

"Of course I'll be there in about 15 minutes"

I whispered a thanks and hung up so I could get dressed.

I wore my cropped denim pants with white trainers and my long sleeved pull over black top.

I decided to have my hair straight and have white pearl earrings.

I heard Angela beep outside. And I ran. Grabbing a apple and some water.

"You look cute" she commented driving off

"So do you" I chuckled she wore a skirt and short sleeved top with her hair up.

She parked in her usual spot and we both saw the players with the sluts of the school.

"I guess they didn't learn anything" Angela sighed

"What do you expect" I sighed stepping out. I saw Edward look at me in annoyance.

Myself and Angela walked forward to the doors.

I had just come out of English and was now heading towards my next class. The halls were empty, well nearly I heard someone behind me and saw Edward walking behind me.

"What" I hissed looking straight ahead

"I want a word" he hissed

"Tough I'm going to class" I walked faster but he grabbed my arm and shoved me into a dark room, he flipped on the light switch but it didn't help seeing it was still very dark we could just see each other.

"I can't get you out of my head" he started running his hand through his hair

"And that's my fault why?" I asked annoyed

"I need to get you out of my fucking system" I walked towards the door but Edward pushed me to the wall behind me and placed his hands at the side of my head. "I need to fuck you"

I looked at him shocked "Piss off Edward" I snapped, "I ain't just going to fuck you so I can let you fuck other girls"

"You don't get it" he hissed still close to me, our chests nearly touching "every time I kiss one of those girls I think of you, every time I have sex with them I imagine your face that's the only way I can cum"

I made a disgusted face making sure he saw it.

"Tough Edward, I'm not having sex with you, so suck it up"

I pushed him away and managed to get out of the room and walk to my next class.

LUNCH

Angela was driving us to go and get our lunch.

"So I don't really know about the dad" she mentioned, that was true I never told Angela.

"Well, his name was Pete" I began, "He was what people would call a hooligan" I chuckled "But he wasn't like that, he was kind, handsome, muscular, funny, he was my everything, still is" I paused and swallowed keeping the tears back "One day, there was a scrap between Mill wall firm and our firm West Hammers. Their top boy _Tommy Hatcher_" I spat his name out "Beat Pete to death, you see we had a yank on the firm, and his sister came to look for him or something, Pete was distracting Hatcher saying it was his fault his son was dead, not the firm"

Angela looked at me sympathetic; we were sitting in silence parked at the food place.

"I'm sorry" she hugged me "Did you see?"

I nodded, remembering how all of his face was blooded, the way his mouth hung open slightly, his eyes closed, never again would I see the blue in them.

I cried a little on Angela's supportive shoulder.

We arrived back at school stuffed and satisfied. I was telling Angela what Edward had said to me in the closet

"Cheeky little shit" she screeched "How dare he"

"Keep your bloody voice down" I chuckled, hearing Angela swear was funny.

"Sorry but the bloody nerve" she sighed angry. I smiled

"Look I've got Bio now, I'll meet you after school"

"Ok, see you later"

BIOLOGY

I walked in to the back and saw Edward waiting there for me, looking a little pissed.

"Now class, for the next couple of weeks your going to have to work with your partner for a presentation for your final mark"

the class pulled a face "Now the following shall be working together. Mike and Eric, Lauren and Jessica, Riley and James, Victoria and Kate. And Edward and Bella"

"What" the girls screeched, I looked at Edward and saw him smirk slightly. I looked away shaking my head. The little bastered had something to do with this.

"How come _she_ gets to be with Edward" Lauren snarled

"Watch it blonde" I hissed

"Settle down, that's my decision"

Edward smiled at me,

"Right now I'll pass the sheets around and you and your partner can talk about what you'll be choosing"

Mr. Banner handed out the sheets to us, once he passed the sheet to all of us. He switched of the light and continued with yesterday's film.

"Have you thought about it?" I heard Edward whisper to me. I looked at him and found hi eyes.

"What?"

"About before, I'll never leave you alone Bella" he said huskily "Just let us fuck and I'll leave you alone"

"As I said before piss off"

"I realize you two are eager about the projects but keep it down" Mr. Banner told us.

Both of us were quiet.

The bell rang 20 minutes later

"Come to my house tonight and we can work on it"

"Why not my house?" I questioned

"Because your dad wouldn't let me get pass the door" he argued "See you at 8:00" he walked away with Mike and Eric.

Edward's POV

I was glad Mr. Banner took my bribe.

"Dude, how come you have all the look?" Mike questioned, he was all right but sometimes he really pissed me off

"What?" I smirked knowing what he was talking about

"You know, _Bella Swan_" he dragged out her name to emphasize how hot she was.

I shrugged "Lucky I guess"

As I was taking of my shirt I made a promise to myself, tonight was the night where I would seduce Bella Swan.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bella's POV

It was 7:55, it would take me at least 10 minutes to get to Edward's, his was the house which looked like a mansion in the middle of no where.

"Dad, I'm going out, I won't be too late"

"Ok" he was watching the football match; it was Liverpool against a shit team.

I walked out putting on my jacket; I still wore my clothes from today.

I drove up to Edward's house. No wonder he got all the birds his place was huge.

I got out of the car and walked to the door. Before I could knock Edward had opened the door wearing nothing but a pair of pants, I had to laugh. He looked at me confused.

"What?" he asked

"Nothing, can I come in?"

"Sure" he gave me a smirk and stepped to one side.

I entered to see his living room huge it looked twice the size of the house.

"You like?" he asked

"Sure, it's nice"

"Come on, the stuffs in my room" he walked towards the stairs but I stayed put, crossing my arms around my chest. Edward stopped as he was approaching the first step of the stairs

"What?"

"You know what, why can't we work down here"

"Because everything is up stairs" he answered simply

"I want to work down here" I said stubbornly

"My parents are bringing there friends round here soon, there will be too much noise" he started walking upstairs. I sighed and followed him

"I swear if no people are here in an hour I'll slap you for lying"

We were spread out on the bed where all of the sheets of paper were. I was lying on my back sitting up on the head board while Edward was lying on his back. I looked up briefly and saw he had angel's wings on his right shoulder.

I sighed and looked back at my work. I was editing some of the mistakes. Edward put down his work and lay on his side to look at me.

"What bit you up to?"

"Last" I replied not looking up.

Edward shifted his position so he was now right at my side. He started kissing my neck lightly and I pulled back

"Don't Edward" I said getting back to work, Edward didn't listen he placed his hand on my flat stomach and began to nibble my neck and kiss it.

I put the work down on the bed and pushed his shoulders but Edward grabbed my wrists and pinned them to he side of my neck

"Get the hell off Edward"

"No" he whispered "You want this, I know you do" he whispered harshly in my ear I tried to break out of his grasp by kicking him but he pinned my legs together with his

"Relax Bella" he turned his face and kissed me on the lips.

I tried to pull my face away but he laid my head firmly in place. He broke away and let one of his hands let go of my hand to bring it to the other hand which was capable of pinning two down. He trailed his hand down my stomach and rested it on my crouch. I had an intake of breath. I closed my eyes; this was wrong, o so very wrong.

"Feel it Bella, just relax" he whispered against my lips. Before kissing me. His nails scraped through the denim causing me to shiver. And grow uncomfortably wet. His lips were still on mine trying to get me to respond. I sighed and let myself go for a short moment I kissed him back letting his tongue snake through my lips. He tasted so good. But I wasn't going to let that distract me. He began to loosen his grasp of my arms and legs and I turned him over so he was now flat on his back. As soon as I knew he couldn't grab me I lept off the bed.

"What the hell" he said breathlessly and sitting up. I saw his arms were weak as he nearly fell back down.

"Don't you _ever_ kiss me again" I snarled putting my jacket on and storming out of his room.

I raced downstairs and saw Esme talking to the numerous people who were coming in. She saw me and her face looked worried

"Are you ok?" she asked touching my shoulder briefly I shrugged it off lightly not to offend her.

"Yes, I'm fine" I said before shooting pass Carlisle. His face looking worried also. I saw in my rear view mirror the two Cullen parents look at each other in worry.

Edward's POV

We were lying on the bed doing the work. I was getting tired lf this easily. I sighed lightly and continued with the Biology questions while Bella was correcting mistakes we'd done in class.

While I still looked at my work I saw her look in my direction I saw her look at my shoulder and knew she saw the tattoo I got when I was 16.

But she didn't say anything. Any other girl would have asked, I knew Bella was different than the other girls. She looked away and I set my work down, now finished, and turned to look at her. She had something about her which I couldn't put my finger on.

The way she smirked at me and raised her eyebrows. I saw when she was talking to Angela, I know it sounds like I'm stalking her but I can't help it. I hear her talk and my head immediately goes up.

I hadn't told anyone that I liked Bella, but I didn't want to be attached that's why I needed her out of my system.

"What bit you up to?" I asked, wanting an excuse for her to talk

"Last" she replied shortly

I shifted my position so I was now right at her side. I could feel her warm skin on mine. God I sound ridiculous. I started kissing her soft neck lightly god she even tasted like strawberries. She pulled back

"Don't Edward" She went back to her work, I didn't listen, I was so far gone with the taste of her. I placed my hand on her flat stomach feeling the muscles through her shirt. Bloody hell. I began to kiss and nibble her neck.

She put the work down on the bed and pushed against my shoulders but I grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the side of her neck. _What the hell Cullen?_ I thought to myself

"Get the hell off Edward"

"No" I whispered, speaking my hormones now "You want this, I know you do" I whispered harshly in her ear. _Cullen get the fuck off her, she doesn't want you to touch her._ She tried to break out of my grasp by kicking me but i pinned her legs together with my own. _She'll break your nose Cullen_, **who cares do her get her out of your system,** _no this isn't right._ The good Edward said in my mind.

Great I was having a fucking argument with myself now. I could practically see the devil and angel Edward beside me.

"Relax Bella" I turned my face and kissed her on the lips.

She tried to pull her face away from me, but I wasn't having any of it, it was official the devil Edward had won. I broke away and let one of my hands let go of hers and pin them together in my one single hand. I trailed my hand down her stomach again to feel her stomach but I drifted down further until I rested it on her crouch. I heard her take an intake of breath. Which made me almost want to smile against her neck which I was still kissing. I pulled my head up

"Feel it Bella, just relax" I whispered against her swollen lips. Before kissing her. My nails scraped through the denim; I once asked her if she liked it rough and this was a little test, not many girls did. But my actions caused her to shiver. Ding, we have an answer, she likes it rough. M lips were still on hers. I was trying to get her to respond. _Break away Edward now_, the good angel said, I sighed just as I was about to pull away she started to kiss me back I let my tongue snake through her lips. She tasted so good. I began to loosen my grasp on her arms and legs, I was about to break away and smile down at her, not wanting anything else I planned tonight, just a few kisses. But she surprised me again, because she had turned me over so I was now flat on my back. I needed to tell her something, I just couldn't remember what it was. But then she pulled away, making her way to the far side of the room, **Get her** the devil Edward roared **bring her back. You were so close.**

_No leave her_ the angel Edward said, I took it half way

"What the hell" I asked breathlessly and sitting up. I realised my arms were very weak, I wasn't strong enough to sit up.

"Don't you _ever_ kiss me again" She snarled putting her jacket on she stormed out of my room, I heard people downstairs start to come in.

"Shit" I cursed, what the hell did I just do?

**Nearly had sex with her?** The devil taunted me.

I needed to fix this, my god I got up and was walking out of the door when I saw Carlisle come in and slam the door behind me. He looked pissed off.

"What did you do" he spoke with deliberation

"I kissed her"

he sighed in annoyance and ran his hand though his hair "And you wonder why she punches you?" he asked hypothetically. "Edward, fix this" he snarled

"I know dad, and I will" I said pathetically, he looked taken back

"Your…actually going to…"

"Dad" I sighed and sat at the edge of the bed "I've fucked this up, and I'm not going to lie my original intention was to seduce her, but I started to think"

"About what?" he asked coming to sit on the bed next to me.

"How she makes me feel" I ran a hand through my hair briefly "I just think of how she smiles and how she laughs and god just everything" I bent down and put my head in my hands.

"Dad, I practically pinned her on the bed and made her kiss me" I waved my hands in front of me on annoyance and to stress my part.

"I'm not going to lie son about that bit, pinning her down was wrong son"

"I know, if it makes you laugh I was having my own personal argument"

he laughed "O your in trouble son"

"What?" I asked looking at him more clearly I sat up

"Son" he put his hand on my shoulder "When you start to have right and wrong conversations in your head about or with a woman your in trouble, hell when I first met Esme I was having a do or don't argument the moment I saw her"

"Dad. What are you saying?"

"I'm saying Edward" he looked down and messed with his wedding finger "is either you're falling in love with her" he looked up at me "Or you already have"

I looked down and thought about it.

"Shit" I cursed


	12. Chapter 12

**Please remember to review my story x**

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Chapter 12

Bella's POV

Today was Wednesday and I had a gig tonight. Angela was coming again.

We were currently in Art.

"Hey did you hear about Edward"

I snapped the paint brush and Angela looked at me funny

"No what happened" I closed my eyes and spoke, I didn't want to remember what happened the other day, I hadn't seen Edward for the past couple of days, he hadn't been in Bio.

"O, well Lauren was all sucking up to him and he turned her down he told her he, get this he wasn't a player anymore"

My head shot up in shock I could practically feel my eyes full out of there sockets nearly "What"?

"I know, apparently he's told the boys and everything the girls have tried to seduce him back into it but he keeps on turning them down"

Whoa, that was different.

The bell rang and it was now lunch.

We were getting into the car

"Bella?" I turned to see a nervous looking Edward, he looked different, he hadn't shaved, his hair spiking to different sides. I hadn't seen Edward like this before, was this the same top boy player? "I was just wondering if I could….em….come to lunch with you both?"

I looked towards Angela and even though she was sporting the shocked look she gave me 'I told you he's changed' look

"Sure" I said, putting to one side the fact he annoyingly pissed me off. He smiled a genuine smile at me.

He got in the back seat and I saw Jessica look at us, but when she realized I saw her she ran away, I rolled my eyes.

"O Ben's coming" Angela told me with a smile

"Ooooo I get to meet him finally"

"Shut up…o here he comes" she greeted him by opening her door and hugging him, I looked back to Edward who looked, am I eyes deceiving me….uncomfortable.

"Hey" he looked at me "You alright?" he nodded with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes

"Ange?"

"Yes?"

"I'll sit in the back so Ben can sit next to you"

She mimed a thank you to me and I rolled my eyes again. I climbed over and nearly fell but Edward caught me on my ribs, I would have pulled back after he steadied me but his touch felt different this time. He took them back

"Sorry" he chuckled lightly

"It's ok"

"So when's your next concert Bella?" Ben asked

"Tonight"

We were half way there already and I opened my window, letting the cool air hit me, I stuck my hand out and started to do a wave pattern. I relaxed my hand and looked at Edward. He was looking at me strangely and he smiled, as did I, I blushed and turned away.

"Here we are" Angela said

we got out and walked in.

"Hi can I help you?"

"Yes could we have three big Mac's with large fries and 3 giants cokes Edward, do you want the same?" Ben asked

"Sure"

"Make that four lots please?"

"Sure, anything else?" the man asked

"No thanks" Ben smiled and handed over the money while we waited for our lunch we started talking.

2Hey you know what would be good?" Angela said as she finished her burger "A road trip"

"Where?" I asked

"Not sure, just summer breaks coming soon" she shrugged I nodded while sipping my coke

"That sounds nice, but not the first week, I want to spend that with my dad"

"Cool" Ben replied

I noticed Edward didn't mention anything he just eat his food. I would ask him later if he wants to some.

We were in the car; Ben was driving this time, while Angela had a rest from the food.

"Hey" I whispered over to Edward, he looked at me "You sure you're ok?"

He nodded "I'm fine really" he gave me a small smile,

We were passing the forest far pass the school or my home

"Hey could you pull over please" Edward asked

"Sure, what's up?" Ben pulled over

"Em…I sort of would like to talk to Bella" he scratched his neck, I saw Angela look at me.

"Sure" I said climbing out "Tell the teacher I was sick or something"

She nodded. They drove off and left me with Edward, the already dark sun was dimming.

"Come on" he had his hand out. I pursed my lips. He put it back down to his side and then his pocket I walked up to him.

He began to walk beside me, leading us to the spring which we hung our feet over as we sat down.

"Em, Bella I want to tell you how sorry I am"

"Edward I …"

"No please" he put his hand up and faced me "Please can I finish?"

I nodded

"Bella, what I did was inexcusable, I should have never kissed you against your will that was wrong, ride and ungentlemen of me" he took my hands in his "The truth is Bella, I like you a lot" he looked at me, and I took an intake of breath "And I want to change for you, I don't want to be the player anymore, I'm not saying because of this we should be together like a couple but Bella, I would like to start being a true friend to you"

I sat there stunned. Edward had changed for me, he liked me a lot.

"How do I know you won't rebel"?

"I won't" he promised

I nodded and smiled "I would like it if we could be friends"

He smiled brightly, this was the first time I had seen him smile a true smile, not a cocky one or a smirk a true genuine smile.

"Thank you, could I hug you?"

I laughed and leaned over to wrap my arms around him. He relaxed into the hug and held my waist. My head was on his shoulder while his was on the side of my neck

"Your amazing Bella" he chuckled "No girl could put up with this crap and want to be friends"

I pulled back and smiled "As I said before I'm not like most girls"

He laughed "That you aren't" he looked at his watch "There's a good 2 hours of school left"

"So tempting" I sighed dramatically

"Or we could learn about each other" he suggested

"Good" I crossed my legs towards him Indian style and we started to talk.

I learnt his full name was Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, his parents were extremely ill and died when he was young, there friends Carlisle and Esme were close to them and they were the guardians that his parents sighed for me to go to them if anything happened to them.

"What's with the tattoo?" I asked

"It's a reminder of my parents, each wing represents them" we were lying down on our sides looking at each other "Do you have any tattoos?" he asked

I nodded "One" I lifted my shirt up slightly to let him see the black printed cross which was on my right hip.

"What does it mean to you?" he asked, his finger went to touch it but he pulled back.

"You can touch it if you want?" I chuckled, he smiled and traced the out line of it "a person close to me is dead and this cross is a representation of him, I know it's very morbid but I used to want cross to represent each family who have passed away in my life"

"Who was it?" he asked

"Pete"

"Boyfriend?" he asked still tracing the cross I nodded "When did he die?"

"5 weeks ago"

"I'm sorry, and I did that the other night"

"Its fine Edward" I reassured him "Can I say something though"

"Yes"

"Well first how much do you like me, as in a friend or more than a friend?"

He gulped "More than"

I nodded "Then you deserve to know something" he furrowed his eyebrows. "Stay calm ok, and keep this to yourself" he nodded "Promise" he did the cross my heart and locked his mouth, I smiled slightly, "I'm pregnant with Pete's child"

He looked taken back

"Y-your pregnant?" he asked, I nodded "Whoa, I wasn't expecting that" he admitted, he looked at me and caressed my cheek "I'll be still here Bella, friend and all and I promise I won't say a word to anyone if I let it slip you can castrate my balls and I won't whine"

I laughed.

"You're really fine with this?"

"Of course" he shrugged "I mean I'm jealous as hell and angry"

"So your not ok with this" I sighed as did he

"I'm in the middle" he replied

I nodded

"Come on, it's 4:00"

"Shit my dad's going to go mental" I jumped up and he followed me.

Edward's POV

I walked to school and got in my car. So Bella was pregnant. I admitted to her I was jealous and anger. Because I wanted to be her first, ironic seeing as I had nearly ever girl in school.

I would be there for Bella; I wouldn't push her I would be her friend and only her friend.

I heard my phone buzz and saw Lauren number I didn't bother opening it I opened and closed it to cancel the call. Bella was the girl I would concentrate now. She was trusting me and liking me now, the way she seemed so relax around me she had never been that before, she was always tensed and annoyed, who could blame her.

As wee were to her house she asked me about the road trip, if it went ahead would I go with her, I said yes obviously but I wanted to make sure I wouldn't be interfering, she said "Go back to confident Edward your coming" I smiled at the memory, I was shy, Bella has changed me, but it's going to be hard in some points.

I had to update my grades just in case Bella wanted to go to a higher college I would be there with her.

She had invited me to her concert tonight and again I said yes. She reminded me to dress normally and I pretended to glare.

That night Bella had text me saying to pick her up seeing as Angela was rising with Ben.

I had parked along her street and waited for her to come out. I saw the light go on and Bella stepped out in tight black trousers her hair was down and spiked and she wore a white top which had 'riot' written on it.

"Hey" she said sitting in the car.

"Hey you look beautiful" I started the car and drove off

"It's just jeans and a top" she chuckled "You on the other hand"

"I know, I'm gorgeous" I said stoking my hair

"Ah, there's the cocky Edward"

We laughed and she turned up the radio channel I was listing to

"You like Debussy?"

"Clair De Lune really" she admitted.

We arrived at Eclipse and saw Angela and Ben waiting by the door.

"You ready" I saw a man ask her as she approached backstage with us following

"Yep"

she walked on stage and everyone applauded

"Hey everyone" she smiled brightly "This song is called Decoy"

**Close you eyes and make me believe **

**This is where you wana be**

**Forgetting all the memories **

**Try to forget love 'cause loves forgotten me**

**Well hey, hey baby it's never too late **

**Pretty soon you won't remember a thing **

**And I'll be distant as stars **

**Reminiscing your heart been wasted on me **

**Oh ooh oh oh oh ohh oh…**

The crowd went wild

**You've never be so used **

**As I'm using you abusing you, my little Decoy **

**Don't look so blue you should've seen right though **

**I'm using you my little Decoy **

**My little Decoy **

The crowd sang along with her

"It's amazing isn't it?" Angela shouted over the music

Me and Ben nodded and we all looked back to Bella

**Live your life inside a dream **

**Time is changing everything **

**Forgetting all the memories **

**And I'm forced into you **

**Just 'cause your into me **

**Well hey, hey baby it's never to late **

**When I'm gone you won't remember a thing **

**But I can't stay and no I won't wait **

**I was gone from the very first day **

**Oh ooh oh oh oh ohh oh…**

"Sing along" Bella shouted

**You've never be so used **

**As I'm using you abusing you, my little Decoy **

**Don't look so blue you should've seen right though **

**I'm using you my little Decoy **

**My little Decoy **

**Oh…ohh…I'm not sorry at all…**

**(Not sorry at all)**

**I won't be sorry at all**

**(Not sorry at all)**

**I'd do it over again **

She started to clap her hands with the music and the crowd copied her

**Don't look so blue my little Decoy **

**You should've seen right though my little Decoy **

**You've never been so used my little Decoy **

**As I'm using you my little Decoy **

Bella finished and the crowd cheered and screamed for more. I smiled at how happy she looked. I was truly and defiantly in love with Bella Swan.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone.**

**Let me ask you a question; raise your hands if anyone's dad here would act well with the news of there 18-19 year old daughter being pregnant?**

**No one? Exactly. Did anyone think Charlie's reaction to Bella's Pregnancy was a bit too calm? **

**Well if you did this chapter explains why.**

**Enjoy **

**And don't forget to review **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**

**O plus there is a new poll up about this story, check it out and tell me what you think. Please. **

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Chapter 13

Bella's POV

Last nights gig was amazing. And I'm more relived that Edward had changed his ways.

_It was mid afternoon and I had nothing to do. So I sat back on my bed and closed my eyes. _

_I was walking down the streets of London, it was 3:00 in the afternoon and I had just finished my job when I was tackled to the wall_

"_What the hell" I shouted I saw who was pinning me to the wall, a great big fat ugly geezer with hardly any hair and a bruised eye_

"_Alright darlin" _

"_Get the fuck off me" I hissed _

"_Shut up" he hissed_

"_What do we have ere then?" I turned to see a bloke with blue eyes light short blonde hair along with some other blokes behind him_

"_Fuck off Dunham, the girls with me" _

"_Yes I can tell by the way she's struggling against you, so why don't you do the smart thing and fuck off and leave her alone" _

_The next thing I knew the bloke was dragged away from me and beaten to a pulp by a couple of the lads._

"_You alight love?" the god said to me_

"_Yes cheers"_

"_Pete Dunham" he stuck his hand out_

"_Bella Swan" _

I woke up then, that was the first time I had met Pete and the lads, the rest of the lads were like my brothers. But Pete was different he had something about him which shined out.

"Bella?" I heard my dad downstairs I looked at the time, 5:00

"Shit" I cursed I jumped up and ran downstairs "Sorry dad, I was sleeping"

"It's fine" he a assured me "I was going to get a take a way tonight anyway, what do you fancy?"

"A spicy ruby please?" I got excited over the concept of food.

He laughed at my eagerness.

Dinner was finished and I was sitting down at the TV. The match was on and I was imagining the boys faces as West Ham just scored, I smiled softly. They were maniacs.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

I woke up to the sight of sun, I moaned and covered my eyes with my arm.

I got up slowly begging the baby to be good and to be easy on me today; I really didn't fancy throwing my insides out today.

I walked down stairs to see Charlie already there with his breakfast.

"Morning Bells" he said cheerfully, eating his cereal, I have the day off so I'm going to go fishing with Billy"

"That's fine, I'm at school"

"I know, o here" he handed me some leaflets

"What's this?" I sat down on the chair and put my Mini eggs cup filled with tropical juice on the table "Adoption?" I looked towards Charlie

"Well yes, I mean I know you're against abortion and everything so I thought you would choose Adoption" he got another spoon full of cereal and set it in his mouth

"Wait dad" I waved my hand "Did you think I was giving my baby up for adoption?"

He nodded because he still had food in his mouth.

"Dad, I'm keeping the baby"

He looked at me shocked; I couldn't put another name to his face

"What?" he asked astonished

"Dad" I adjusted myself on the chair "I can't let this baby out of my life, I've wanted children my entire life and I'm keeping this baby and looking after him or her"

I set it out load and clear for him in a very calm manner.

"But Bella your too young"

"I'm not Charlie" I chuckled "remember? Born 35 and get more middle aged every day"

"That's just an expression" he mumbled setting his bowl in the sink he leaned against the counter "What happens when you can't get it to stop crying at night, when you can't change its diapers what…" I cut him off

"Firstly you shall not refer towards my child as 'it' secondly I am well aware of the difficulties of having a child Charlie, but dad it's my child, this precious little person whom I would love and cherish I am excited of being a mother Charlie#" I laughed slightly.

I had this conversation my entire life, the pros and cons of having a child. Really there were none cons I mean I knew they cried they needed attention and that's what I like.

I love the idea of having to call myself mother I loved the entire prospect of it. I was always unusual; when children at the age of 5 were playing with dolls and plastic babies I was always with the lads playing rugby and football. But I always looked upon keeping a plastic baby as nothing, as I grew older I started to plan the idea of having a child, and not the lovey dovey stuff, the idea of when the baby cried what different ways I would do to make the child stop, how I would cradle my precious angel in my arms hum her or him to sleep. I then planned the names.

"Bells the reason I was happy for you was sure you could have the baby and everything would be fine, you would give it" I flinched as he referred towards my child as 'it' again "to people who were old enough to look after it"

"Charlie stop it with the 'it' right now" I stood up "Are you even thinking of the possibility of being a granddad?"

He paused

"Your not are you?" I questioned

"Bella, your too young" he sighed trying to get me off the subject "What if people start talking?"

"I don't care what people think"

"Bella" he said sternly "The thing is I don't want a child in my house, I mean I love you and I loved it when you were here, but you were my and Renee's child"

"That doesn't make sense" I argued getting more angry by the minute.

"I'm not having this conversation with you now Bella" he picked up his fishing gear and started to head out of the door "I'll see you later" he stepped out and headed to his car, I was in shock. My own father doesn't want me to have a child and he doesn't want a baby in his house, fine, I won't be in his house. I know your thinking I'm being a baby right now, but what if your father said those things to you?

I started to dial the number

"Hello?" a groggy face on the other said

"Hi, I sort of need a favour"


	14. Chapter 14

**Please remember to review x and if you haven't already vote on the poll. **

**O another question: What do you get when you mix the age of a 17 year old boy and a 4 year old boy? read and find out. ;)**

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Chapter 14

I had spoken to the person who I knew would want to help.

I dressed and made my way to school.

I didn't tell Angela what my dad said, I wanted that private. I saw at the corner of my eye Edward talking to Emmett and Jasper.

"Do you think he'll make it" Angela said "You know, stopping with the player act"

"Not sure" I shrugged "He's fine so far, telling people he's no longer a player and all"

the bell rang and we made our way to class. I had Bio with Edward and we were doing something for the project still.

"Bella?" Edward said shyly

"Yes" I turned towards him

"Do you have feelings for me?" he looked at me with his green eyes

"Edward, I like you as a mate, I don't think I'm ready to be committed to someone" I said truthfully, he frowned a bit like I had said something else; I knew I had rejected him in a way. But it wasn't as though I had said something about his parents or killed his pet or anything.

He nodded and went back to his work.

"Eddie" Lauren came up to us "Want to go out tonight?" she 'seductively' massaged his arm, I'm surprised she hasn't gone 'o Edward what strong arms you've got"

"o Edward what strong arms you've got"

I pursed my lips to stop laughing

"Sure" he said I furrowed my eyebrows, wasn't he suppose to be stopping with the player.

"Pick me up at 7:00" she winked and walked back to her desk I looked to Edward

"I thought you were stopping with player"

he shrugged, I sighed in frustration

Edward's POV

I had just admitted her feelings for her the other day and she was there telling me she wasn't ready?

I decided to let it go, quit it with the whole love crap, it was 8th grade all over again.

Bella has hurt me and I'll hurt her too.

Bella's POV

Edward shot out of class and wrapped his arm round Lauren, I sighed. Once a player always a player. I thought to myself.

LUNCH

"I'm going to kill him" Angela seethed

"Who?"

"Edward"

"Why?"

She looked shocked "Bella he's…"  
"Hey Bella" Mike came up to me

"What" I said with an attitude

"Nothing just to say good luck with your baby and em to pass my regards on to the dad….o wait he's dead" he laughed and walked away. I tightly smiled

"Where's Edward?"

She pointed towards the grass where he was hanging out with Emmett, Jasper, Jessica, and Alice.

"Right" I calmly got up and walked towards the grass

"Bella" Alice smiled sadly

"Alice" I nodded

"Trap" Jessica coughed

"Edward"

He stood up and smiled

"Yes whore?"

His friends laughed and I smiled

"Remember what you said about the castrating thing?"

"Yes"

"Well" I kicked him in the balls.

People started to come out chanting fight, fight. I was punching, kicking throwing Edward around.

It was unusual for me to act like this here. Even back at home I was never this violent. But he had mentioned to people about Pete, they were joking over my dead love. I didn't care they knew about the baby. But when Edward starts mentioning Pete, calling me a whore when he should really look at himself we have a problem.

I vaguely remember someone getting me off Edward. I kicked against Edward. He whimpered and hung to his stomach for dear life.

"Stop it Bella love calm down"

"Dave" I turned to see it was Dave he got me off the bastered that made more sense the boys were the ones who were strong enough to get me off people when I was beating the shit out of them.

"Calm down" he cradled myself I closed my eyes and breathed in and out.

"Crazy bitch" I heard Edward whimper behind me. I whipped round I flung myself at him but was stopped by Dave. Edward flinched back I saw his sister Alice do nothing to stop it. In fact she was holding Emmett and Jasper back to stop them helping him.

"You better shut the fuck up mate" I heard Dave warn him "Other wise I won't even fucking stop her and I'll beat the shit out of you too"

Edward shut his mouth.

"Come on"

Dave had taken me into the principal's office

"Isabella that was the last time you fight at my school" he started

"With all due respect sir" I started "Edward had made some comments about my past life which I told him in confidence, perhaps it's him you should be having a barny at"

"Unfortunately Mr. Cullen has been taken into hospital with multiple injures to his body which you caused, I have no choice but to expel you from this school Isabella" I nodded.

Dave was waiting outside for me biting his nails

"Well?"

"I've got kicked out, apparently it's wrong to stick up for yourself" I said bitterly he looked at me sad.

"Come on" she wrapped his arm round me and brought me outside to his waiting car.

Edward's POV

I was on one of the hospitals waiting for my scan to come back which my father was doing personally.

"O Edward" my mother came in worried "Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine"

Alice came in, her face perfectly calm.

"Son" Carlisle came back in and put the scan on the wall and lit the monitor "You have two fractured ribs, your leg is slightly broken, and you shoulder is dislocated as you can surely feel" I nodded "Right well brace yourself" my father cam up to me so he could put together the bones in my arm. Esme was currently with Alice hugging her but Alice didn't look the slightest bit upset. She just comforted Esme who had her hand over her mouth. I flinched slightly as the bone was placed back into its socket.

"You'll need to get plenty of rest Edward" my father informed me I nodded.

"Has anyone been in?" I asked a little hopeful

"No?" Carlisle said a bit confused, I nodded him and Esme left the room leaving me with Alice who was sitting quietly in the corner chair.

Why hadn't anyone come in for me? They were my friends weren't they?

"Feeling guilty yet" I looked to the door to see Angela

"What do you want?" I asked

"What do you think" she hissed "How dare you tell people Bella's private life, she trusted you"

"What's going on?" my parents had come in "Angela?" Carlisle asked

"Ask him, I'm not surprised Bella beat you up, I would have"

"Angela?" Esme said "What happened"

I gulped and I saw Alice shake her head, in disgust?

"Ask him, but I want to be here when he says it just in case he edits it out" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Son" Carlisle and Esme were waiting for a response

"I…told people about….Bella's pregnancy"

I saw both of my parents in shock

"Why?" my slightly annoyed father asked

"Don't forget her partner Edward" Angela hissed, Alice was hugging her

"I'm sorry" Esme questioned

"I told people…about" I gulped "about Bella's partner being dead"

My parents looked disgusted in me

"Why Edward, why would you say that, that was private?" Esme gasped

"She hurt me"

"O my god how old are you Edward" Carlisle shouted "That stuff is private which she obviously trusted you with"

"She turned me down; she said she didn't want anyone at the moment"

They stood there

"That's it?" Esme said "That's all she said and you told people her affairs?"

I nodded

"I'm absolutely disgusted with you" Esme said and then she left taking Angela and Alice with her.

I went to speak to my dad but he turned away. And slammed the door behind him.

"Shit" I cursed lying my head in the pillow and closing my eyes tightly and willed myself to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi remember to review and vote on the poll.**

**Thanks **

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Chapter 15

Bella's POV

I looked round my house which has been my home for a couple of weeks. I know it seemed I was running away from the bitches and bastereds. But I think it would be best if I leaved.

Flash back

"_Hello?" a groggy face on the other said _

"_Hi, I sort of need a favour" _

"_Bella? What's up?" _

"_Steve, have you still got the keys for Pete's place?" there was pause _

"_Sure why?" he asked I heard ruffling in the background _

"_I'm coming home"_

"_You sure Bells?"_

"_Yes, my dad said he doesn't want a kid in the house" I didn't tell him about the adoption bit, I knew Steve's temper. _

"_O right, well when are you coming home"_

"_In a couple of days" I replied, I tightened the hold on my necklace. _

"_Ok love, I'll aware all the lads, you know there'll be getting the drinks in for this" he laughed _

"_I know" I laughed with him _

"_Look, I'll speak to you soon yes only I've looked at the time and I've got to go to work"_

"_Ok see you laters" _

"_Bye" clicks _

all of my stuff was in the truck which Angela was driving me in.

"Goodbye" I whispered to no-one

I had told Charlie about me leaving I said it wasn't about him and the baby, it was me I had a lot of issues which needed to be faced

"I can't believe you going" Angela cried wiping her eye

"Come here" I went up to her and hugged her towards me, Angela was like my sister and I was going to miss the hell out of her.

"Call me when you get there?"

"Of course" I replied

"Let's go then" she said smiling and climbing into the truck.

Dave was meeting us there. Dave was just flying in when he got Steves call, Dave told me he wanted to stay for a while with us, but now he's going home with me.

"You ready?" Dave asked

"Yes"

he led me towards the gate I turned round and hugged Angela again

"Bet you any money people think we're gay" I chuckled and she laughed

"I'm going to miss you Bella" she cried, I let one tear escape me, Dave looked shocked

"Yes, I'm going to miss you too" I pulled back "If any of the dick heads give you grief call me"

"Me too" Dave said "Cheers for looking after her Ange" he smiled and she smiled back

"Look after yourself" she said

"You too"

I turned away with Dave on my arm.

I waved goodbye to Ange and she weekly smiled and waved. I gave the guy my passport and the usual stuff.

I boarded the plane with Dave at my side. I pursed my lips and swallowed Dave looked at me

"Bella?" he rubbed my back

"I'm not crying Dave" I looked to him, he looked pained. "I won't be able to stop" he nodded and hugged me close. I clinged to him. He kissed my forehead.

"_We'll be taking off from Forks to London, enjoy your flight" _

I closed my eyes and let sleep take me.

Edward's POV

The next couple of days were horrible. My family were ignoring me; I hadn't seen a living soul with me being off school. I didn't understand why they didn't come.

Finally today I could go back to school; I got in my Volvo and sped off.

I parked in my usual place and saw Emmett and Jasper greet me

"Why didn't you visit me" I complained

"Dude, there were chicks waiting for us" Emmett smiled

I furrowed my eyebrows, friends didn't blow off there mates for girls.

I saw Angela park up and I waited for Bella to come out. But there was only Angela, Ben came up to her and hugged her

"Where Bella?" I asked

"She left a couple of days ago with that lad" Jasper told me "Angela's been crying nearly everyday"

I frowned; Angela looked at me and glared as did Ben, along with calming her down and bringing her in.

What the hell have I done?

Bella's POV

We arrived back in London.

"Where would you like to go?"

"The Abbey" I smiled. And he chuckled

"Just wait till you see there fucking faces" he said smiling.

He got me in his car and he drove off to the pub where Pete had brought me to.

Flashback

"_Alright lads" Pete said all the lads greeted him "This is Bella"_

"_I, I Bella" one of them said _

"_That's Keith then we've got Ike, Dave, Bovver and that is Terry our favourite pub landlord" _

_I saw the guy behind the bar who was cleaning the glass roll his eyes and greet me. I smiled. _

"_So what brings you down here love" Bovver asked putting the cigarette in his mouth and smoking it. _

"_Ere sit down" Pete moved Ike out of the way so he scooted the other way I slid into the booth flowed behind Pete_

"_Well Swill Ned and Pete just helped me from what did you call him again"_

"_A lanky streak of piss" Swill laughed while he said it _

"_Yes"_

"_One of the Chelsea lads" Dave asked sipping his beer_

"_Yes" Pete replied "Terry get the drinks in would ya mate I'm thirsty"_

"_Cheeky slag" I heard Terry mutter I laughed _

"_What you want darling?" Ike asked _

"_Beer's fine" _

"_Thank god a woman who drinks beer" Bovver said throwing his hands in the air. _

I was brought out of my flashback by Dave telling me we're here.

"They've done it up" I said

"Yes, well after the thing with Millwall we didn't want it done the same, we've got a dedication to Pete in ere love"

I smiled at him "Good, I would kick your asses if you didn't"

"God I thought it was a rumour with violent pregnant woman" he laughed opening the door.

I walked in and saw the lads there chatting

"I,I" I shouted they turned to me and smiled

"Bella" they jumped at me I received hugged from all of them and all of the questions

"What are you doing here, when did you get here, are you staying"

"One question but I need a drink of coke"

"O Terry?" Swill said

"Already on it" he said smiling "Welcome back" he greeted me I smiled and breathe din the smell and atmosphere around me 'welcome back' felt like 'welcome home'.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Bella's POV

I spread on my official website that I was touring London; I already had 900 people buying tickets. I had set it up on the computer at home. I was currently sitting in the Abbey with the boys.

"So what happened to Hatcher?"

"Serving life in Jail" Dave replied, my heart was eased

"Good" I replied sipping on my coke

"Bella what happened at home, Steve said you sounded pretty upset on the phone"

I looked towards Dave

"I didn't tell them"

I nodded

"Didn't tell us what" Bovver asked

I bit my lip and told them the whole story.

As I finished the lads punched there fits on the table making me jump slightly, Terry set his arm round me. I smiled up at him, I always thought as Terry as a second dad.

"Bastered" Bovver hissed

"Yes well, Bella took care of him" Dave chuckled slightly at the memory.

"What did you do?" Swill asked

I told them that as well how I went up to him confronted him and then kick the shit out of him.

"Good, but it wasn't fair you getting kicked out" Keith argued

"I say we go up there and kick his ass" Ike suggested

"Don't I've got a feeling he'll get shit off his parents and people"

They nodded and moved on to a happy subject.

"Keith, you got a space at your mechanics work?"

"Yes, want me to set you up?" he asked grinning

"Cheers" I smiled and hugged him

"Aww" the boys cooed him, Keith looked flushed.

GreenStreetGreenStreetGreenStreetGreenStreetGreenStreetGreenStreetGreenStreet

The boys had walked me to Pete's place.

"You sure your alright?" they asked I nodded

"Yes, now go home" I pushed them

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow" they all said hugging me and kissing me

I hesitantly turned the door knob and entered the room. I closed the door and nearly lost it. Everything was the same. The memories all came back.

How he let me sleep here the first night, how he joked and wrestled, how he did the goofiest things, the way he always smiled at me when ever I looked at him, he would tickle me when I went for the remote to turned off the football. Then the night we came back here and we were drenched because of the rain outside. That was the first night he made love to me. I remember him smiling down at me in the morning, he cooked me breakfast and I complained he didn't have to.

I collapsed onto the floor, I cried, I cried for Pete, I cried for me I cried for the child which would never meet the beautiful man who gave me strength and taught me to love. I screamed and held myself.

Edward's POV

I was in IT browsing through the sites, then a pop up came up saying how I could download stuff. I sighed. I was totally and completely bored.

Then I saw a singer on the stage I perked up and I saw it was Bella. I clocked on the site.

I read what it said

_**Hi everyone,**_

_**Just to say I have moved away from Forks now and am currently in London. **_

_**Sorry to the people who supported and cheered me on in Forks, it was just time to move on. **_

_**London my next gig shall be at the club Fiery Spirits. See you then xxxx**_

She was in London?

The bell rang and I got out of my seat.

Bella's POV

8 MONTHS LATER

It had been 8 months I had been living here now, and I couldn't help the feeling of peace I got. I was glad I came here I needed to ease the pain of loosing pain. I didn't cry during his funeral because I didn't know how to, I just bottled it up.

We were currently watching West Ham play the boys were all excited, I smiled at them

"Here love" Dave handed me a glass of orange juice

"Thanks" I smiled up at him

"And it's 1-0 to West ham" the commenter roared and the lads shouted and danced around. I felt something wet below my pants

"O shit" I cursed

"What?" they asked

"My…I think…my water just broke"

They were silent Steve was the first one to respond

"Call the ambulance Dave" he nodded and reached for his phone

o my god I was having a baby now.

"Hold my hand Bells" Steve asked I grabbed his hand

"Contractions" I whimpered out and clutched my stomach Steve looked at his watch

"That's about right" he said

"Called the place we need to go now" Dave came beside me and held my other hand "Bells breathe in out, in out" I did but I looked up top see the lads doing it all so, I looked at Swill and he looked like he actually might pass out.

I looked to Dave and Steve they were as shocked as I was. The lads were comforting each other.

I laughed not being able to hold it in

"Come on you bunch of girls" I laughed; Steve helped me up and walked me to the door.

Edward's POV

It had been 8 months since Bella had left, 8 months since I acted like a complete dick. I was lying on my bed studying for my finals. My family and I were on better terms. But not like before, nothing like before.

I felt someone begin to place sloppy sticky kisses on my neck

"Eddie" she cooed

I sighed "Lauren I'm studying" I complained

She started to massage my below area. I hissed fuck it. I crawled on top of her and kissed her neck.

I looked below me and saw, not Lauren, but brown locks I saw this wasn't Lauren I was above it was Bella.

I closed my eyes and tried to compose myself, it wasn't working I opened them again and saw the same image. I crawled off her and asked her to leave. She did but not before she thrown my work on the floor.

I ran my hands through my hair. Edward Cullen the fucking idiot who let go the decent girl there was. I can seer that on my grave stone now.

Suck it up Cullen, grow a pair. It's time you stood up and be a man about it.

**Flashback **

**You were finished long before  
We had even seen the start  
Why don't you stand up, be a man about it?  
Fight with your bare hands about it now**

Bella's lyrics echoed in my mind

I was just going to do that I went on the internet and bought the tickets.

Bella's POV

I was lying on the hospital bed. The lads were at my side.

"How are you?" Ike asked

"Fine I guess"

"How are we today" I chirpy nurse came in and asked

"Good, am I ready yet?"

"Let me just check"

I looked towards the boys and raised my eyebrows

"Shit sorry"

They pulled the curtain across and let the nurse do her thing.

"They your brothers?"

"No, just friends who I like my brothers" I chuckled

"You're a lucky woman" she smiled at me as did I.

"You've dilated 9 so 1 more to go"

I nodded that wasn't so bad.

The boys came back in and the nurse left.

Bovver came up and held my hand

"O god another contraction, ow, ow, ow, ah"

"Ow, ow ow" Bovver was doing the same thing next to me holding his hand and mine "Ow shit she's got some grip, now I feel for the lads she's beat up in the past"

I chuckled and weak laugh. I relaxed and Bovver let go of my hand and shook it

"Wuss" Swill chuckled, Bovver looked at me and smiled I nodded and rolled my eyes.

1 hour later

I was finally ready to go in and Steve and Dave said they would come in with me.

"Can one of you lads phone Charlie?" I asked

"Sure" Keith said getting my phone he found Charlie number and out it to his ear, I hope my dad will be ok with this eventually.

Charlie's POV

I came home from work a little tired, Billy and Jacob was coming round to keep me company.

I sighed, Bella had been away now for 8 months, I wish I never said anything to her. I knew Bella could handle having kids she's a smart girl but I'm just worried for her and I still think she should have waited till she was older I mean she was still 17 for god sake how old was he?

"Charlie?" I heard my friend Billy say "You with us?" he smiled

"Yes" I smiled back Jacob=b was sat on the sofa with me watching the game. They were just at half time when the phone rang. Maybe it was Bella. She called everyone and then telling me how she's got a job there and everything was fine and then she would ask how I was.

"Hello?"

"Mr Swan, this is Keith remember I came round a couple of months ago with the other lads"

"O yes where's Bella?" was she hurt? Why couldn't she speak to me?

"Well yes the thing is Charlie she's having the bay now and she want ed me to call you and tell you that" he said, I froze, she was having the baby now!

"Okay thank you Keith"

I hung up and just stood there with the phone still in hand

"Charlie?" Billy said

"That was a friend of Bella's" I turned round to face them "She's having the baby now"

Bella's POV

"Come on Bella you can do it push"

"O my god I am never having sex again" I whimpered, the lads chuckled beside me.

"Your doing great Bells" Dave assured me kissing my head, I felt slight pain that Pete wasn't here with me, but I knew he was watching above and I could hear his voice

"Come on love, you can do it, just think you'll have a little mini me" he chuckled I smiled, either I was going mad or I was just trying to reassure myself "I love you" I heard him say

"Love you too" I whispered

"Bella?" Steve asked a little concerned

I didn't answer I just pushed

The words of Pete inspired me. It happened within a matter of minute first there was echoed chants of I could do it and just a little more and then the cry of a child.

I looked up to see the nurse carrying a child in a blue cloth. I smiled

"Good on ya girl" Dave said rubbing my arm

"Good girl" Steve smiled

The nurse came up to me with my child in her hands, tears welded in my eyes

"Congratulations, it's a …."


	17. Chapter 17

**Please remember to review, hugs to all for being patient xxxx**

Chapter 17

"Congratulations it's a boy"

A boy, a boy. My heart sang. The nurse had given me my baby boy. His eyes were closed.

"Hey baby" I cooes stroking his little nose.

"Congratulations kidda" Steve kissed my forehead

"Cheers" I laughed, tears in my eyes "Tell the lads?"

"Of course hang on"

Steve left the room and it was me, Dave and a few nurses who were here at the birth. He wiped my forehead to get rid of the sweat.

"Have you any names?" the doctor asked

I nodded, not looking away from my beautiful baby boy.

"I'll give you both some time" I heard his smile "Congratulations again" he spoke to me I smiled brightly at him

"Thank you" I said

"Not a problem" the doctor replied walking out of the room, just at the very moment we heard cheers. Me and Dave laughed.

"Think their happy?" he asked sarcastically

"A bit" I chuckled

"So what were the names?" he asked stroking the baby's cheeks.

"Well…"

Edward's POV

I had been studying hard, my work was up to A+ and my attitude had improved. I hadn't had sex with anyone in 8 ½ months. And I didn't want to either. I was concentrated now on my work and Bella.

I hadn't seen her in moths and I was going to see her soon I won't ask for her forgive ness because I don't deserve it. But I am going to show her I've changed.

Bella's POV

"I have to tell my parents" I said.

"Don't worry about that now" Dave relaxed me. I smiled at him grateful. I looked to my side and saw mine and Pete's baby in the little plastic box. Ok so I don't know what it's called guilty.

"Move" we saw all the boys rush in well push each other out of the way to get in. I saw Balloons, food, drink everything

"Hey Bells" they greeted kissing my forehead and hugging me, then they all saw the baby

"My god, he looks the spittin image of Pete" Ike said, Keith nudged him to say keep it low

"It's fine, I don't mind" I reassured them

"Do you need anything Bells, a pillow" Keith asked

"A massage?" Swill asked

"Food?" Ned asked

"Drink?" Bovver asked.

Dave and Steve shook their head knowing what they were doing.

"Guys I know what your doing and it's too late, I've already named the baby"

"WHAT!"

I looked to see the baby still asleep

"Who?" they asked in unison

"Well I've named the baby…"

Charlie's POV

"Relax Charlie" Billy said "I'm sure everything is fine"

"I know, I'm just nervous" I said still rocking back and forth

The phone rang and I jumped to it

"Hello?"

"Hey Mr. Swan this is Steve"

"Hey Steve how is she?" I asked biting my nails

"Everything is fine" he chuckled "she had a healthy baby boy"

A boy, my eyes watered in relief everything was fine wait1

"How's Bella?"

"Again she's fine" he answered

"What has she named him?"

"We're not sure yet, we're going to see now!"

"Good, send her my love yes"

"Of course, I better go now Mr. Swan"

"Charlie, please Steve and thank you for looking after her up there"

"Not a problem, Bella is our little sister"

I nodded wiping the tears off my face

"Ok, thanks again Steve and bye"

"Bye"

Click

I jumped up and down screaming "She's had a boy"

"Congratulations" Jacob and Billy said "This causes for a celebration at our home tonight, Jacob call everyone"

Jacob smiled and grabbed the phone, Billy handed me the beer "Do you know what Bella had called the baby?"

"Not yet, there going to see now" I replied chuckling

Bella's POV

"Tell me your having a bubble" Swill said, his head in his hands

"I'm serious" I responded smiling

"Bells look" Steve looked at my baby I saw his little eyes open. I brought him towards me and picked him up gently

"Hey little guy" I cooed. He looked at me confused "I know your thinking who I am right now" I kissed his forehead "And who the idiots are around you" his little fingers reached my nose I smiled brightly at him. The boys scoffed when I referred to them idiots "But I'm your mummy and these people around you are your big brothers who will do anything to protect you"

"Damn right" Swill said sipping his coke.

I kissed his forehead. He made the cutest little noise

"Awww" the boys said together. I looked at them with my lips pursed, they composed them selves

"Yes well I think I'm going to the pub watch some football and you know do man things" Ike said

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. I looked down at my baby again. I imagined Pete's face being here how he would want to hold the baby. Coo him, kiss him, and tell him how much he loved him. I closed my eyes and let a tear come out

"Hey you ok?" Swill rubbed my back and looked concerned

"I'm fine" I croaked up "Just so over whelming"

He smiled and kissed my forehead "Look kidda I better get going, work tomorrow"

I nodded "Have drinks for me" I asked the boys

"O yes, full swing party tonight, sod work" Bovver laughed the baby looked at them and curled his fingers in a fist

"O yes, defiantly like Pete" Steve chuckled and nodded "See you love"

"Bye" I said tiredly

The nurse came and tucked my baby in. I said thanks

"Could you tell me the name of your child then Miss Swan" the doctor asked getting out his pen and documents.

"Yes, his name is…"

**Sorry but I'm giddy and feeling a little evil :) **

**Remember to review **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**I think I'll mention the baby boy's name in this chapter, maybe not, I don't know I've hyped up on nothing just randomly giddy, perhaps cause I got 54 posts this morning. **

**I was just like to shout out to everyone that I love your reviews and thank you all so much for reviewing this story and my others. **

**Thank you again and I will name the kid in this chapter because you've all been supportive :).**

**Twilighterheart xxxx**

Chapter 18

Bella's POV

I had woken up in the hospital and saw all of the balloons. I smiled at them

"Hey love"

I looked to my side and saw Terry. Our favourite landlord. I quoted Pete's word in my mind. I smiled

"Hey, where were you yesterday" I frowned and pouted he chuckled

"I had some cleaning up to do after the boys the other night"

"Not too much" I frowned serious now, I knew how the boys could get.

"Not too much relax, so how are you?"

"A little sore" I admitted chuckling a weak laugh

"Understandable, o your dad said to Steve last night to send his love to you"

That's good I thought

"Could you do me a favour, ask him in a couple of months it would be alright if we visit so he can see the baby"

"Of course"

"O my god, Renee" I panicked, my mom in a rush I forgot to ask the lads to phone her when I was in labour

"Sorted again, we phoned her shortly after we phoned your dad"

I laughed "You boys do look after me too well you know that"

"we do anything for family love"

I nodded and cried

"O god don't get me started" he said smiling and pretending to wipe a tear from his eyes. Or at least thought it was pretend.

"Aw Terry come here" he sat up and hugged him.

"You're a strong girl Bells, everyone is so proud of you and I know Pete will be, god will have no rest up there because I know he's shouting happy things"

I laughed, "Cheers Terry"

"Not a problem" he looked at his watch "I bet a go, look show me the baby sometime o and the boys told me the name I can think of their reaction towards you when you told them" he chuckled

"Yes" I nodded.

Edward's POV

I was currently in maths and the teacher was talking about the usual stuff.

"Mr. Cullen, what is the square root of a pi?"

"1.77245"

"Correct"

The girls had been ignoring me thank god; Emmett was with Rosalie who had changed his ways Alice was with Jasper who had changed his ways also. And me, well I've changed my ways but I cocked it up to be with the girl didn't I.

The class was dismissed and I made my way to lunch

1 week 5 days to go until the concert for Bella.

Bella's POV

I was discharged from the hospital carrying my baby in my arms.

"We going to the Abbey, only I want to show Terry baby…"

"Yes we're going" Dave was driving me there was a cheesy smile on his face

"What?" I asked

I looked down to see my precious angel blowing bubbles I smiled.

"Nothing, here we are"

Dave helped me out and walked me to the pub, he opened the door

"Congratulations" everyone shouted I was shocked I smiled brightly

"O my god thank you" I cried in a good way.

"Awe look at her" Swill wrapped his round me and led me to the usual table we sat at.

"Shut it, bloody hormones" I chuckled

"Well I say we raise a glass" Ike gave me a shandy, Terry raised his glass also. I looked round and saw the old gods here also, the ones from the old firms also.

The pub was packed, everyone here was family to me, I had at least 200 lads who were my brothers. And I loved them all.

"A come on raise your glass"

Everyone stood up and raised their glass

"To the most beautiful, strongest, intelligent woman I know who is ten times as capable of punching the other firms to brick and drink us under the table"

I laughed

"To Isabella Marie Swan, the sister of this firm and to the newest arrival David Pete Swan who we will look after and protect as our newsiest brother lets give it up for Bella and David"

A huge amount of applause and shouts echoed the pub.

"Even though I think she should have named it after me, Swill Pete Swan" the boys laughed

"That's tight, all you need to is change his middle name to Oliver and his initials would be S.O.S"

I laughed at that and Swill sulked in his chair. I kissed his cheek

"That was a lovely speech Swill, thank you"

"Not a problem love" he hugged me and kissed my forehead, I looked down and saw baby David look up at me he smiled slightly. And I kissed his little nose

"My precious little angel" I whispered. His hands coming to rest on either side of my face.

"I love you" I smiled at him

I looked up and saw the boys smiling and laughing, everything seemed to be in slow motion. I was now at peace knowing Pete will always be with me in my heart, mind and soul. I have a little generation here in my arms which myself and Pete created. I looked into his deep blue pool eyes. I was glad he had Pete's eyes but I saw his thins soft strand of hair. I saw brown.

I sighed in content knowing I have everything I wanted now. And I was happy and completely in love with my little boy and brothers.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Me and David were in Pete's place. I was currently feeding him his bottle of milk. He latched onto it while I made sure nothing dribbled at the side of his lips. Someone knocked on the door.

David moved his head, and I whipped the access milk off the side of his lips. I set his bottle on the table and carried him to the door with me. I looked through the peep hole to see Steve and Bovver. I opened the door.

"Hello honey, you alright?" Steve asked kissing my cheek

"Yes I'm fine thanks" kissing his cheek back "Hey Bov"

"Alright darling" he kissed my forehead and then David's

"So what brings you two here" I said closing the door. David looked at them in curiosity

"Well i decided I will finish early today" Steve touched David's cheek and David smiled slightly. "And Shannon's coming later"

"How are things going now?" I asked, David whimpered slightly I got his milk and put it in his mouth, he sucked it greedily.

"Fine I guess, I mean after last time…"

"Steve that wasn't your fault, that was Millwall's fault"

"Still, it was better she left and had time to think what she wanted"

"Is Matt coming?" I asked. I pulled the bottle away form David, I pat his back, and making sure I put the bib on my shoulder just in case

"Not sure, I think so"

I saw Bov. He wasn't too happy about that

"Don't start" I said sternly he nodded "Matt is apart of this also"

"I know" he said getting up and looking in the fridge

"Cheeky tart" I chuckled he rolled his eyes.

909090909090909

It was two in the morning at David had started to cry in his cot

"Okay baby, shh, it's fine"

The phone rang while I patted David's back gently. He began to calm down ever so slightly.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella"

"Angela" I squealed how are you?"

"I'm hurt Bella truly" I rolled my eyes knowing she was faking

"What have I done" I chuckled

"You haven't visited"

"I'll visit soon I promise"

"Good, how's baby David?"

"Well he's just woke up now so I'm trying to get him back to sleep" I looked down and saw his eyes drop, I smiled kissing his forehead

"Ok well I'll leave you in peace then"

"I'll promise soon I just have this gig to do and then I'll come back home"

"Ok you better I want to see my niece"

"You will" I chuckled softly, careful not to wake David.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had asked Steve to look after David while I go to my singing concert. I hated leaving him Steve said everything was fine and he would ring me if anything went wrong which it wouldn't.

Keith had dropped me off and I headed back stage.

"Hi everyone" I shouted the crowd cheered. I smiled but then froze. Edward was looking at me, he was here. I shook my head composing myself

"Ok this is new song, it's called Decode"

**How can I decide what's right when you're clouding up my mind  
I can't win your losing fight all the time  
How can I ever own what's mine when you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride, no not this time  
Not this time…**

How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well  
But how did we get here  
I think I know

I looked towards Edward and sang to him

**The truth is hiding in your eyes and its hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood but you think that I cant see  
What kind of man that you are, if you're a man at all  
Well I will figure this one out on my own**

I closed my eyes and focused on the singing, how everyone cheered and about my baby boy and Pete. I smiled and carried on

**I'm screaming I love you so  
My thoughts you can't decode  
How did we get here  
when I used to know you so well  
But how did we get here  
I think I know**

I got the microphone off the stand and went to stand on the speakers and sang softly

**Do you see what we've done  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves**

How did we get here  
when I used to know you so well  
But how did we get here  
I think I know

I jumped around and banged my head to the beat.

**There is something I see in you  
It might kill me  
I want it to be true**

The crowd applauded and I laughed and thanked the guys

"This next song is called Bloody Sunday" I grabbed the guitar form the side and started to play. Edward had gotten a drink and sat on the stool watching me.

**I can't believe the news today  
Oh, I can't close my eyes and make it go away  
How long, how long must we sing this song?  
How long, how long?  
Tonight, we can be as one tonight  
**

The drum started to coincide with my guitar

**  
Broken bottles under children's feet  
And bodies strewn across the dead end street  
But I won't heed the battle call  
It puts my back up  
Puts my back up against the wall  
**

I raised my voice slightly and I got definite Goosebumps

**  
Sunday, bloody Sunday  
Sunday, bloody Sunday  
Sunday, bloody Sunday  
Sunday, bloody Sunday**

And the battle's just begun  
There's many lost, but tell me who has won  
The trench is dug within our hearts  
And mothers, children, brothers, sisters torn apart

Sunday, bloody Sunday  
Sunday, bloody Sunday

How long, how long must we sing this song?  
How long, how long?

And it's true we are immune  
When fact is fiction and TV reality  
And today the millions cry  
We eat and drink while tomorrow they die, yeah

I wipe the tears from your eyes  
I wipe your tears away  
(Tonight, tonight)  
I wipe your tears away  
(Tonight, tonight)  
I wipe your tears away  
(Tonight, tonight)  
I wipe your bloodshot eyes  
(Tonight, tonight)  


I tapped my foot as the song was ending

**  
Sunday, bloody Sunday  
Sunday, bloody Sunday  
Sunday, bloody Sunday  
(The real battle just begun)  
Sunday, bloody Sunday  
(To claim the victory Jesus won on...)**

Sunday, bloody Sunday  
Sunday, bloody Sunday

I finished for the night after 2 more songs. I rang Keith to ask to pick me up.

I sat outside to get some air

"Bella"

**Please remember to review this chapter xxxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Please review and I'm sorry it took so long to update x**

**Enjoy **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**

*************************************************************************

**Chapter 20 **

"What do you want Edward?"

"I want to talk to you"

"About what!" I snapped "You told something about me which I told you in confidence you're a player Edward and a childish one while we're at it"

"I know" he plead "But please just here me out"

"Fine 5 minutes" I huffed

"Alright well soon after you left I went back into school and found out from Jasper that you had gone back home and I felt angry with myself for being childish so I started getting my act together. Look everyone has sorted them selves out and when I see Emmett and Jasper with their partners I keep on thinking that I was too much of a prat to hurt you and I really like you Bella I do and after everything I've done to you" he shook his head "I'm not here to ask your forgiveness Bella because frankly I don't deserve it but please realize how terribly sorry I am for hurting you and spreading your confidential information, I've changed my ways Bella, my attitude has improved, so have my grades I haven't slept with anyone since you left. Please Bella just say we'll try and talk with each other we don't even have to be friends just hi's will do just please I've spent 8 ½ months not talking to a single intelligent person apart from my family in months and I really miss your company"

I listened to what he had to say but it didn't make a difference

"So that's it?" I asked coldly "After weeks of being a total bastered to me and making every girl you slept with like a piece of crap you come along to me and say you miss me? Edward you don't get it how am I suppose to trust you as my friend or a person I talk to, you may one day go back to your childish ways and slip something important about me to one of your friends" he shook his head but I held up my hand to stop him from talking "Edward I don't think you and I could talk together anymore, you embarrassed me you angered me and quit frankly you annoy me, look you need a wake up call ok? Sorry doesn't always make things better"

I walked away not caring anymore what he said or did. Edward needed to do a lot more things before he could gain my trust back to let us talk.

*******************

I walked round to Steve's house to pick up David. I rang the door bell and Steve had David in his arms he smiled when he saw me.

"There you are love" Steve passed him to me

"No problems?" I asked

"No he was good as gold, you alright you look a but pissed off"

"Na I'm alright look Steve thanks for looking after him"

"No prob" he waved me off "So you off to see the boys now?"

"Yes there're crazy about baby David"

"Who wouldn't be" he stroked David's cheeks and David smiled and leaned his head on my shoulder "you want a lift?"

"Na"

"Come on" he was already out the door "Can't let you get the train"

*****************

I said thanks to Steve and walked into the pub with David

"There she is" they all greeted

"Hi" I smiled, Keith opened his arms to hold Baby David I passed to him and David smiled

"Awe look at his face" they laughed

"You alright darling?" Dave wrapped his arm around me

"Yes I'm alright" I sipped on the beer Terry had poured for me, Dave tensed

"He's got a bloody nerve coming here"

I furrowed my eyebrows but then looked towards the door, I widened my eyes Edward was standing there

"Bloody hell" I whispered I sighed and walked over to him I could feel all of the boys eyes on me.

"What you doing here" I hissed "You've got some serious balls coming in here"

"I know but Bella please I'm really sorry"

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose

I sighed and looked out the window while Edward was still talking, I froze

"Shit"

"Bella what's…" I grabbed Edwards arm and pulled him with me to the boys

"Dave I thought you said Hatcher was in jail"

"He is"

"Dave he's fucking outside with his mates looking at the place"

"Aw shit" they all cursed Keith handed me my baby and I cradled him towards me

"Up stairs love" Terry led us upstairs "Stay up there alright" he said I nodded knowing what a bastered Tommy was.

"Bella what's going on?"

"Nothing just keep quiet" we walked into Terry's room and I locked the door

David started to blow bubbles and I looked down into his blue orbed eyes and saw Pete. He was always here to protect me I knew that I was just so scared for our child at this moment. I knew Tommy wouldn't be too happy to found Pete left me pregnant; this would be another perfect task to hurt Steve.

We heard a smash downstairs and I closed my eyes. I looked towards Edward and he focused on baby David.

"Edward I need to trust you at this moment you cock this up I'll shred you"

"What is it"

I passed him my precious child I walked to the corner of the room and opened up the hatch which was covered by a piece of carpet.

"Go down there with David go to this address" I wrote down the address and passed it to Edward "Stay there until I come to get you both" I kissed David's forehead love you baby boy. He touched my face with a frown his little mouth making an o shape.

2What are you going to do?" Edward asked holding tight to David

"Not sure but you have to…"

"O _Bella_" shit Tommy

"Go" I whispered to Edward harshly

"Bella if he hurts you"

"If he hurts me" I hissed quietly "What if he hurts David"

"He's just a kid"

"Doesn't matter to Hatcher now just get out and stay at the address I gave you now" I pushed them down into the hatch and covered it back up with carpet.

The door started to open and I braced myself. I knew I could handle myself but I wasn't so sure about handling Tommy Hatcher. The man who killed Pete.


	21. Chapter 21

**Remember to review and vote on the poll Thanks **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**

**Chapter 21**

Bella's POV

"O Bella" he chanted again this bastered was going down, I stepped out of the room and come face to face with Hatcher "Well, well haven't we grown up" he taunted with a smirk

"Yes I have, so how was prison Tommy boy, drop the soap?" I smiled he glared

"You always did have a bit if bottle you" he pointed accusationely "So heard you had a nipper"

"Na" I shook my head

"Funny my boys told me they saw you with one"

"Your boy told you wrong in case you've forgotten Hatcher you killed the man I loved 10 months ago"

"Ah little Petey" he laughed I tightened my hands in a fist ready to kill the bastered "Looked so pathetic when I killed him, all to save that yank mates sister"

"Back the fuck of Pete, Hatcher" I hissed

"Or what" he laughed walking up to me, I was sick of this I wanted to fight him, beat the shit out of him, all of the rage I held all those months ago were back.

"Or you'll join your boy in hell" I smirked "O sorry to mention it, after all I would feel guilty if I had a son and killed him"

"YOU FUCKING CUNT!" he charged for me and I punched him in the face.

Edward's POV

I got a cab to the address Bella had given me, the baby in my arms looked uncomfortable, his little bottom lip wobbling. O shit please don't cry.

"We're here sir"

I passed him the money and walked to the house. I rang the bell and saw the bloke from Forks walk to the door with a worried look on his face

"What you doing ere" he got the kid out of my arms and held him towards him

"Bella's at the pub there's a fight there someone called Tommy Hatcher?"

I saw his eyes widen and his posture was stiff

"Look Hatchers in nick maybe you got it wrong…"

"No I heard his name being mentioned down there, then there was a fight breaking out Bella dragged me upstairs with the baby and told me to come to the address and stay here until she comes back"

"Fuck that" he said more to himself he looked behind me he face looked down at the bay and then behind me again, as if he were debating something

"Shit" he whispered "Shan" he shouted

"Yes" a brown haired woman came to the door and took in the sight "What's wrong?"

"Hatchers out"

Her eyes widened also, what was with this Hatcher?, way was everyone scared of him?

"Where's Bella" she got the kid out of the blokes arms she looked towards me

"At the pub"

"Bella's there" she asked outraged

"Yes"

"Steve"

"I know look stay here that includes you" he dragged me in the house but with him standing outside "Tie him to a fucking chair or something if he tries to get away.

She nodded

"Hang on" I went to protest

"I mean it son" he interrupted "Don't fucking come to the pub" then he kissed the brown haired woman once and then got in his car before shooting off to the pub I presumed.

"I can't stay here"

"Look" she held my arm "You have no idea how bad this is, just sit down and be patient?" she asked hopefully

"No, I've done a lot of shit To Bella in the past I'm making it up to her"

I ran out of the house ignoring her please of asking me to stop.

Bovver's POV

These fuckers aren't getting her, each strike I punched was represented towards Pete of how much I fucked up. Come to think of it, where was Tommy?

Keith's POV

Fucking cheeky bastereds coming in here again, I punched the one with the already bruised nose, I looked around for Hatcher but I got worried when I couldn't find him.

David's POV

This shit was suppose to be over, wasn't killing one of my best mates enough, they were now after his girlfriend and the kid and us? Hatchers pissing me off, I looked round to see if I could get a punch of him but I didn't see him, I saw Keith get punched in his face I looked to Ned and he was also looking at me, the full horror stung me I looked at the stairs, he was fucking upstairs with her. I raced towards them but I was pulled back and kicked to the floor by one of his mates.

Ned POV

I helped David and he was now running to the stairs but again he was pulled back, and then I realized, this was a set up. They knew where and when she would be here. Fuck.

Swill POV

Fuckers, I them fucking all.

"Swill Hatchers upstairs with Bells" David shouted to me "Fucking get up there"

I nodded but a glass was crossed over my head and I feel into the pool of blackness.

Ike's POV

Cheeky fucker I got the bloke who snapped the glass on Swills head and decked him to the floor. I looked up and saw most of Hatchers lads were out but that biog fat ugly geezer charged at me. I looked at the eye and I saw the scar I managed to give him those months back I grinned

"COME ON THEN" I encouraged he snarled and started throwing punches.

Steve's POV

Shit, fucking Hatcher just wasn't satisfied with just killing my brother, I raced towards the Abby but then I saw blue light behind me

"Shit" I slammed my fist on the steering wheel, I couldn't lead him to the fight, the boy should get arrested and charged. Against my better judgement to lose him I pulled over

"Do you know what speed you were going at sir?" he asked getting out his pen and paper

"No look I'm in a hurry my mates in trouble"

"Yes well you'll have to wait dir"

I sighed and closed my eyes, fucking hurry it up then.

Edwards' POV

I arrived at the pub and was stood frozen at what I saw, a bunch of men fighting and just basically beating the crap out of each other. I rushed inside and felt someone pull me back it was the one who held Bella back when she was kicking the crap out of me at school

"Get the fuck out"

"No where's Bella?"

He debated

"Upstairs?"

"Yes and Tommy up there, you'll get killed son"

I pushed him off and ran up there.

Bella's POV

He kicked me in my stomach and I was winded, before he could kick me again I got up and kneed his stomach and then repeatedly punched his face.

"Bastered" I cried

He managed to miss my punch and then I felt a pain in my stomach, I looked down and realized he had stabbed me

"Shit" I whimpered he pushed me off him and he stood above me with the bloody knife in hand.

"Bye Bye little Bella, say hi to Petey boy for me" I closed my eyes not managing to open them I was so tired.

"FUCK" I heard right before I heard nothing at all.


	22. Chapter 22

**Please remember to review this chapter and tell me what you think. **

**Chapter 22 **

Edward's POV

I ran upstairs and hoped to find Bella in the same room. I saw her there lying on the floor barley conscious with a bloke standing above her with a…o shit…a bloody knife. I looked down to see Bella clutching her sides.

"Bye Bye little Bella, say hi to Petey boy for me" he taunted her little bastered.

I tackled him to the floor

"FUCK" He shouted, the knife he was holding was now on the other side of the room. I punched his face repeatedly, but I got me off him and kicked my gut, I felt the wind leave me at the force I looked to Bella her eyes were shut, shit no. I jumped up and continually punched the bastered. He was on the ground, his nose was definitely broken, his eyes were shut I held my fist in the air going to punch him again but I looked to Bella and then my rage disappeared. I ran to her and cradled her to me

"Bella? Bella love wake up"

I heard someone shuffle behind me I saw the bloke with the knife but he was tackled to the floor by Bella's friends.

"She alright?" one of the asked

"I'm not sure" I carried her up bridal style downstairs "Who's got a car"

"I have" the bloke from before, when I went round to his house, stepped by my side and stroked her forehead.

*********************

We raced to the hospital, the doctors had taken Bella to the operation room. While me and the boys sat in the waiting room.

The black haired bloke sat next to me

"You did good"

I looked up at him "What"

"Look, I know you did shit to Bella that she didn't deserve, but you risked your life for her, Hatcher is a physco bastered and he could have easily killed you, we all appreciate you helping her"

"That's right"

"Even if you're still a bastered" the one with the black eyes said we chuckled at his forwardness.

"My names Dave by the way, and this is Swill, Bovver, Ike, Ned, Keith, Steve and Terry"

"Hey" I greeted "So what's up with Hatcher?"

"Well…" Dave started

************************

Bella's POV

Where the hell was I? it was al white and fluffy…o shit i was dead?

"Your not dead Love" I turned round and my heart thumped

"Pete" I gasped

"Obviously" he smiled I laughed and ran up to him. I hugged him towards me and he breathed in my scent as I did. He smelled just the same.

"God I've missed you" I whispered

"I've missed you too Bella"

I pulled back

"Where am I?"

"I think it's that limbo shit" he shrugged I laughed I leaned up and kissed him

He moaned and lifted me up, my legs wrapped round his waist immediately. We fell back and suddenly there was a bed beneath us. We shredded our clothing, making sure we memorized each other like it was the last time, this reminded me of the last time I saw him alive. My heart clenched at the thought of leaving him again.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

We were curled in each others embrace, I wasn't tired at all and neither was Pete, we just lay there. I traced his chest.

"I've missed this" he sighed I smiled and kissed his hammers tattoo on his chest

"Me too"

"Bella" he said hesitantly "I hate to say this but you can't stay here"

My head shot up "What"

He sighed and leaned on his arm so he was now leaning down at me

"Bella your still alive right now and think of David"

"I know, trust me if I weren't for our child there would be nothing for me to go back"

"Yes there would" he disagreed he traced my sides

"What?"

"Edward"

"What? Edward?"

"Yes, look Bella I know you've felt guilty for thinking to move on but trust me Bella, that's what I want from you"

"But I don't love him the way I love you, you've got my heart Pete forever" I traced his face and he smiled

"Your heart is huge Bella full o love and devotion for people, your heart has made space for Edward, whether you realize it or not your falling for him sweetheart"

I didn't like the idea of falling in love with someone besides Pete. But he was right.

"Of course I'm right"

"How the hell are you doing that?" I laughed

"Just the place we are love" he shrugged I heard beeping in the background

"Your in a hospital" in whispered on my lips before kissing me. I replied to the kiss

"One last round in the sack" I teased he chuckled darkly

"Always" he pinned me down and I squealed in delight

We were kissing good bye.

"Do us a favour; give the lads thanks from me yes? For looking after you?"

"Of course I will"

"I'll always be there for you when your lonely, I'll even try and get you up here for a bit" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and I smiled

"I'll miss you" I whispered

"And I'll miss you too" kiss

"Until next time we meet then" he repeated giving me a last kiss before a bright white light blinded us.

Beep beep beep beep

I opened my eyes to see white surroundings.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Hang on!" an urgent male voice said I heard the click of the door "She's awake" a russle of feet came into the room

"Bella"? I opened my eyes to see all of the lads and Edward

"Hey" I smiled

"O thank god, you alight"

I smiled and nodded they all hugged me and I laughed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Please remember to review thanks x and sorry it took so long :)**

**Chapter 23 **

**Bella's POV**

I was lying down resting on the very comfortable bed. Edward walked in the door looking a little uncomfortable.

"Hi" I smiled he looked like he had just killed someone, he looked so innocent, I chuckled at the thought.

"Hi, how are you" he sat down on the chair next to me, his hands on his lap.

"I'm good and how about you?" I tilted my head

"Alright" he mumbled looking down at his lap. I smiled and grabbed one of his hands and brought it on the bed. He looked at me wide eyed

"Edward no need to me nervous around me, listen, I know it was you who helped me with Hatcher" I squeezed his hands and he smiled "Listen what do you say a clean slate yes? I mean come on you've got some serious balls to come in that pub knowing my mates were there"

We chuckled

"I was actually crapping myself" he nervously chuckled I nodded

"There not that bad" I admitted "There my brothers"

He nodded

I knew everything would be alright now between us.

*******************************

FORKS

Me, Edward and David got a flight out when David was 1 month old. Edward had left his Volvo at the airport and drove us to my house.

"Never thought I would get in your car happy" I teased he scoffed. He put Clair de Lune on. I smiled at him as a thanks. David looked up at me with his little blue eyes. He smiled and ducked his head in my neck. I kissed the top of his head and sighed in content. During the past month me and Edward had come closer. I learnt about his friends and how they've settled down how his grades and attitude had improved. I was happy for him.

We were in Port Angels and Edward had parked up near a shop

"What are we doing" I looked around and moaned "Edward no more baby stuff"

He smiled and got out of the car Edward had been spoiling David with toys and clothes ever since he met him.

I looked at all of the bags and cringed

"Bella stop worrying about it I've got plenty of money"

"Not the point" I sang he rolled his eyes. I heard David stir in my arms and his eyes opened. He smiled when he saw me

"Hey little guy" I kissed his forehead and he blew bubbles. Edward briefly looked at David and smiled.

"Here we are" I smiled at the house, nothing had changed much. Edward had helped me out of the car and into the house.

NIGHT AT THE SWANS

David was being held in Charlie's hands, smiling down at him, I was glad my dad and David could connect with each other. I walked outside and into the cold winter air of Forks. I breathed in and out the scent and smiled. I missed this place.

"You alright?" I looked to my right and there stood Edward

"Yes I'm fine thanks" I smiled up at him.

"Bella em" he was fidgeting with his hands I smiled at his nervousness I had grown to like Edward more than a friend as we spent time together. And now I felt ok about it I didn't feel like I was cheating on Pete anymore if a guy talked to me and I played along with the whole interested talks. "I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me" he fumbled out I pursed my lips and he must have taken that as a bad sign. "No, no silly me sorry I shouldn't have assumed you would have…"

"Edward shut up of course I would love to go with you"

His smiled blinded me he hugged me without hesitation and I smelt his scent. He smelt wonderful.

"Thank you for saying yes" he pulled back and kissed my knuckles my heart fluttered, Pete was right I was falling for him hard.

"You won't regret this I promise" he kissed my cheek and pulled back, I wanted more, I needed more.

"Look I'll see you tomorrow ok for our date" I nodded "I'll see you at 6:00 then?"

"Of course I'll see if my dad can baby-sit" I said, I didn't feel comfortable with leaving David so soon but I'll make sure it was a short date, o god that sounds horrible.

"Until tomorrow then, I've got to get home now see you Bella" he waved me goodbye and got in his car

When I stepped in the house it accrued to me I was going on a date with Edward Cullen, shit!

**Sorry it's short I'll update soon though promise this time **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Please remember to review thanks and to vote on the poll**

**Prepare to laugh :)**

**Twilighterheart xxxx**

**Chapter 24 **

Bella's POV

O my god I was nervous, I smoothed out my dress for the hundredth time. I walked down the stairs and saw David cradled up in Charlie's embrace

"Please call me if anything goes wrong" I plead picking up my purse

"I will" he chuckled "But nothing can go wrong Bells just relax and enjoy yourself"

I nodded and the bell rang I sighed and answered it

I opened it and smiled Edward was leaning on the door in a tux a bunch of red roses in his hands and black shades

"Hi, the names Cullen" he lowered the shades "Edward Cullen" I laughed "I believe these belong to you"

"Thanks" I still chuckled

"Shall we go then?"

"Yes hang on" I smiled god my cheeks hurt I should stop smiling. "Dad I'll see you later ok I won't be late"

"Alright Bells" he kissed my cheek and then I left.

*********************

"Okay so what's your full name?" he asked

"Isabella Marie Swan, how about you?"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen"

"My god that's a long name"

"Well Masen was the last name of my parents; I guess I can't part with it"

"It's understandable Edward" I smiled "So what type of food do you like?"

"Anything I'm a dustbin apparently according to my parents"

"Same" I replied

"Here we are"

We pulled up to a massive place

"We're watching a show"

"What show?" I laughed he helped me out of the car and the man drove off with it and into the car park

"Wait and see"

He had taken me to see midsummer's nights dream.

"How did you know I looked this?"

"I took a guess" we whispered to each other when the play started

I smiled and kissed his cheek, he was in a momentary shock because he just looked at me, I smiled and looked back to the show.

*******************

AFTER THE SHOW

He has taken me to a restaurant not far from where the show was.

"Reservations under Cullen" he told the waitress

"Of course this way sir"

Edward and I held hands on the way to the table; we just smiled at each other.

"Here we are and here's your menus a waiter shall be with you shortly"

"Thank you" Edward spoke to her and then turned his attention to me

"So how long have you been singing?"

"Em, I guess when I was in London Pete and the lads gave me the confidence to do it, I had this boring job at the time and when we went to this sing along thing one night they had entered me and ever since then I've never stopped singing"

"So is your songs always like Rock or do you like other songs"

"Well, it really depends on the mood of me really, when I'm confused, angry, happy and so forth I sing stuff like that"

"Hi my name's Keith what can I get you"

His attention was to me and not to Edward

"Well, I'm not sure why don't you ask my date" I stressed I saw Edward purse his lips

"Yes sir" the waiter frowned

"I'll have the chicken wrapped in bacon and a side order of chips please"

"And you miss?" he smiled

"I'll have same please"

"I'll be back in a minute what would you like to drink?"

"Coke please"

"Same here" Edward said announcing he was still here

"Ok" the waiter walked away and Edward frowned

"What?"

"He liked you" he sulked like a little child I smiled and held his hand, his frown disappeared

"I'm here with you idiot"

He laughed. In record time he was back with our drinks

"Here we are"

"Thanks" he lingered there for a moment. This guy couldn't take a hint

"So sweetheart I went to the doctors and the baby is fine"

Edward smiled "O god does he know if it's a girl or boy" Edward stroked my knuckles. The waiter walked away again frowning. Me and Edward started to laugh

"My god" Edward breathed out

"I know"

Our dinner arrived and Edward asked a question

"So how did you feel when you had David or was going to have David" he asked before popping a chip in his mouth

"Well" I finished a but of my chicken bacon meal "when I first found out I was having David I was…over the moon, I guess your dad thought I was mad along with Angela but when I found out I would be having David, I felt a piece of me come back to life"

Edward nodded

"So you weren't scared?"

"Not at all I mean when I was in labour" I laughed "I thought I would kill everyone"

He laughed also

"Anyway enough about me, what about you"

"What about me?" he asked eating again

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, but why did you decide to be the player"

he pursed his lips "Well, I saw what happiness and love did to people I just thought what was the point" he shrugged "So that's when I guess I decided to hell with finding my love and to just sleep with every girl I saw"

I nodded

"What type of music do you like?" I asked trying to listen the mood

*********************

We walked back to the car laughing over something Edward told me

"So me and Emmett decide to do something totally stupid and skinny dip in the principals pool"

"O my god you didn't" I gasped

"O we did but it just so happened he and his wife were going at it in the living room"

"Ewwww I've just digested my food here" I complained

"Anyway we got in detention for a month and then that was it"

he opened my door and we stood there just looking at each other. He leaned down and gave me a gentle kiss. He pulled back and we looked at each other, I grabbed the back of his head and brought him down for another kiss, this one earning a little more fire, our lips moved in perfect sync. He wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me closer. He moaned when I traced my tongue across his bottom lip he pushed me to the car and left my lips to trail down my neck nipping and sucking and various places.

My phone started to ring and I reluctantly picked it up, Edward backed off

"Hello" I heard David crying

"Bella I'm sorry but David won't stop crying!"

"I'm on my way home now dad I'll see you soon"

"Ok bye"

"Home?" Edward asked

"Home" I replied smiling.

CAR RIDE

Me and Edward were silent, the tension between us was building up as I saw him move slightly to get comfortable, the bulge in his pants noticeable and the feelings were the same before me

"Music" he squeezed out

"Sure" I replied

He switched it on

"**And when I get that feeling, that sexual healing, sexual healing o baby, makes me feel so fine**"

"O shit" Edward cursed I pursed my lips trying not to smile "Sorry" Edward said

"It's fine"

"**I've been really tryin', baby , Tryin' to hold back this feeling for so long  
And if you feel like I feel, baby ,Then, c'mon, oh, c'mon, Let's get it on ,Ah, baby, let's get it on Let's love, baby Let's get it on, sugar Let's get it on"**

"Fuck" Edward switched the stations again and I smiled even though I got the bloody feeling I was about to attack him with these songs on

"**All night long I'm horny ,All night long I'm horny ,All night long I'm horny ,You got me horny in the morning and you know"**

"Fuck it" Edward switched the radio off and continued driving

what a night I thought

**Please remember to review and tell me what you think **

**Poor Edward and Bella **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Edward's POV**

The date went fine, all apart from the songs which weren't helping anything. I pulled up to Bella's house and cut the engine

"Thank you for tonight Edward, I had fun"

"No problem, so, em, see you at school tomorrow?"

She bit her lip "I don't know I have to find someone to look after David"

"My mom could"

"Edward I can't do that and I feel like I'm being a bad mother just leaving him with Charlie tonight"

"Bella your not a bad mother understand?" she nodded, how could she possibly think she was being a bad mother, she was doing a fantastic job.

"I'll see you then Edward"

"Bye" I leaned over and kissed her once, twice, a third time before she pulled back blushing

"My Bella Swan, are you blushing?"

"Shut up" she punched my arm, which hurt a bit, I laughed

"I hope to see you tomorrow, call me in the morning"

"I will, night"

She got out of the car and walked in her house, waving to me and smiling, I smiled brightly and waved back. She closed the door and I drove off. With a smile on my face. I'm glad I'm not a fuck up anymore.

**Bella's POV **

I walked in my house to hear David still crying, I walked in the living room to see Charlie trying to calm him down.

"Hey baby" I cooed

"O Bella thank god" Charlie passed David to me. I kissed David head

"Hey there sweetheart what's up then" his head was in the crook of my neck. I looked down and saw he was sucking his thumb and his eyes closed. I smiled and kissed his head again.

"He's not familiar with you yet that's all"

"Its fine" Charlie smiled "Look I'm going to bed, work tomorrow"

"Ok dad" I kissed his cheek "Goodnight"

"Are you going to school tomorrow?" Charlie asked

"Well after Edward has persuaded the principal to take me back I don't have any choice,"

"Bells, I have a day off tomorrow"

"You don't mind?" I asked

"Not at all, now go get some rest"

"Thanks dad"

THE NEXT DAY

I had told Edward Angela was picking me up. He said he would meet me there.

As soon as I got in the car Angela attacked me with a hug

"You've missed me then?" I laughed

"Yes, me and Ben can't even look at another fatty food place without thinking of you"

"O so you refer to me as something fatty" I scoffed. My phone started to ring.

"Hello" Angela started moving the car

"Hello Isabella Swan?"

"Yes, who's speaking?"

"Hi my name is Jason Jenks I'm a agent and I've heard your singing and I would love to sign you up for a record deal"

I was speechless

"Ok who is this really?"

I heard him chuckle "I can assure you Miss Swan this is no joke, in fact I here your in Forks at the moment am I correct?"

"Yes"

"Well perhaps you could tell me when your next gig is?"

"Em, I haven't thought about that but if you give me your number I could call you"

"Of course, the number is 07475631736"

"Ok thanks"

"No problem call me in about a fortnight?"

"Of course, thanks for your call"

I hung up and squealed we pulled up and I hugged Angela again

"What?"

"Okay either it was someone winding me up but I just got a call from someone who does album records and he offered me one"

"O my god that's brilliant"

"This is great I mean if I actually become a singer I can assure my son will be set for life I mean I sound horrible just thinking about the money but this is so fantastic this is something I've dreamt about"

"I'm so happy for you"

"Thanks I've just got to set a date for my next gig and he'll come"

**5 months later **

"Honey you ready for the dance"

"Yes, look are you sure you can look after David"

"I'm sure" I put my heels on and walked down stairs, David was crawling to his favourite toy, tiger

"Hey my baby boy" I picked him up and he chewed on his teddy, he blushed and smiled at me I laughed "Can you get any cuter" I rubbed my nose across his, he laughed and I smiled. Someone knocked on the door. I carried David with me.

I opened it and saw Edward standing with a rose and a toy

"Edward stop spoiling him" I chuckled. Davis gurgled and reached for the toy Edward had in his hands I rolled my eyes

"See David does want it"

"Shush" I kissed Edward's lips "Thank you"

"Your welcome" kiss, another kiss. I knew something was going to happen tonight maybe not the cliché thing but something special.

"Ok kids" Charlie made his load appearance we pulled back and smiled Charlie got David out of my arms "Now go and have fun, but not too much fin, and be home for 10"

"Dad" I put a hand on my chest and looked innocent "please am I not responsible"

He raised his eyebrows and looked at David, I swatted his arm and he rolled his eyes.

"Bye baby" I kissed his cheeks and nose "I won't be too long"

he blew bubbles and I tickled his sides "Thanks dad for this"

"No problem have a good day, chill"

"O my god I will just pretend you did not just say that" I cringed Edward just laughed

**PROM**

I danced with Angela and I sat back down with Edward. He kissed my knuckles when he was talking to his friends not caring what they said

"Sop you took my Edward did you" I saw Lauren come and talk to me

"Lauren just get lost ok"

"No…"

"Listen Lauren I'm sorry for letting you think in the past we would be an item but I'm not the one for you. You deserve someone better, someone who hasn't treated you like crap. But I love Bella" I looked at him, that was the first time he ever said in front of people, a couple of other people were shocked by his confession "and I'm doing everything I can to prove to this woman I've changed and be a better man"

Edward dragged me out of the hall and we were outside by his car.

"Edward?"

"I'm sorry for saying things like that"

"So you should be" I cradled his face "Don't you ever think low of yourself do you understand? You are the most perfect" kiss "kind" kiss "Cute" beautiful" kiss "lovable man I care about" kiss

"Thank you for not shouting at me, I wouldn't be able to cope if you left again"

"Trust me, I'm not going anywhere"

Please review, I know it says complete, but I plan to do a sequel, vote on the poll, it's about this story :D

Twilighterheart xxxx


	26. MY STORY UP FOR AWARD :D

FORKS PLAYER NOTE

Ok everyone, as you know my story Forks player has finished for now until I do a sequel. But I received a message from missstrawberries saying I have been nominated for a Twilight Cullenizer award. And it is up for best human story.

Please vote for me you guys. I'm so excited about this :D

Please spread the word to anyone who was interested in Forks Player. Vote for me please.

Yousr sincerely

Twilighterheart xxxx


End file.
